Friends With Benefits
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones hasn't dealt with her "biological urges" in some time by the end of the first season and decides to approach Booth with a proposal of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

_I know that this story line has been done before with other authors, and done well, but I decided to try my hand at writing a "Friends With Benefits" kind of story for Bones and Booth. In terms of time frame I am placing the start of this at the end of the first season after the season finale. This will be a four chapter story, with the first chapter being the setup. I felt like writing a smutty story to get away from the daily grind of work and seriousness. Hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Well why don't you call one of your usual guys that like a good Booty Call every now and again," Angela suggested with a smile. She'd seen the signs that lately Bren was getting restless and needing a bit of fun between the sheets with a good looking guy, so the fact that Bren had come to her frustrated and venting that frustration was hardly a surprise.

Bones snorted in continued frustration. "I called all of them and no one was available," she admitted. She had about seven guys who she could call on to satisfy her urges with a one night, no strings encounter at her place, but when she'd called each of them, in order of her preference, four were not in town, and the two others already had plans over the next couple of weeks. One was in a new relationship and was not available period. It had been a few months since she'd last been with a man and the constant arousal she was feeling due to being around her incredible sexy partner was getting on her nerves. It was to the point that she would become wet when she heard her cell phone ring and his name would light up on the screen letting her know who was calling.

"You could always dress up real slutty, go to a bar and pick up a good looking guy," Angela suggested, knowing that while Bren was not averse to doing just that on occasion for a bit of fun, and variety, she was not one to do so very often at all as she preferred someone who she knew and had been out with before. It was also not the safest thing for a girl to do these days with all the disease and really sick bastards out there who wanted to hurt people. Angela herself was careful in her sex life and only went looking for a good time from a guy in a bar when she couldn't find anyone else and she was really wanting a night of hot sex.

"No," Bren said firmly. She just was not interested in picking up some nameless guy for a night. "I could always call an escort," she sighed. She'd done that a few times in the past year and a half since she started working with Booth when she wanted a fun night where she was in complete control.

"Pay for sex?" Angela shook her head. "You're a hot woman who could have any guy you wanted, Bren," she complained. "You of all people don't have to be paying for a guy."

Bren laughed at the humorous hypocrisy what Angela had said. "It's not like I haven't done so before," she pointed out. "You have, too, Angela."

"That's beside the point, Sweetie," Angela dismissed the jab and the fact that she had hired an escort on extremely rare occasions. Then an idea hit her and she smiled wickedly. "How about hooking up with that HOT FBI STUD MUFFIN of yours?"

"Booth?" Bren asked in disbelief. "I don't think so, Ange. He's not interested in me like that, and besides, we're partners."

"So?" Angela replied. "Who says you can't be 'Friends With Benefits'? And as for not interested? You're really missing the signs, Sweetie. That man would walk through fire for you, and is so jealous whenever you date anyone." She didn't add that she was pretty damn sure that Booth, as observant as he was, and considering how well he was able to read Brennan, knew full well that almost all dates that Bren went on, on the infrequent occasions that she went on a date, ended in sex. Not all dates, but most of them.

"He is not," Bren denied, even though she had noted his rather jealous tendencies. It ordinarily frustrated her, but deep inside she found it somewhat endearing, though she had no idea why. If anyone else had behaved like he had on those occasions she would have been extremely angry.

"You can deny it all you want, Sweetie, but you and I both know you want one thing for this weekend and that's to get laid," Angela said in blunt terms. "No one's going to think any less of you for that, but why would you want to pay a high end gigolo a couple of thousand dollars to spend the night screwing you senseless when you can have, on a regular basis, that awesomely studly partner of yours with just a little alteration in your friendship?"

"Somehow I don't think Booth is so little," Bren smiled at the thought of Booth naked and hard for her.

Angela laughed. Bren could be extremely witty and funny when she wanted to be, and was willing to let the walls down a bit. She had to admit that Bren was most likely right about how "endowed" a certain FBI agent was. There was no way such a virtual Adonis could be anything other than well endowed in Angela's opinion. Maybe she should ask him if he would be willing to pose _au naturale _for a sketch or painting sometime. That would definitely be a keeper piece to be hung on the wall of her apartment, or better yet her bedroom wall. A woman couldn't get too much of a good thing, after all, and Booth was some serious eye candy, especially if he was showing off the goods. If nothing else it sure would be hilarious to see the look on his face if she asked him to pose nude for her.

"You know what I mean, Bren," Angela said, still laughing.

"I don't know, Ange," Bren hemmed and hawed. "I'll have to think about it. I trust Booth, and it would really hurt me if we tried something like this and it didn't work out. He's important to me."

Angela could understand that. Bren had always been very clinical and detached from everything, including her good friends. That was until one Special Agent Seeley Booth waltzed in and from that moment on Bren had been slowly, but surely, changing. She was beginning to appreciate the real world, and she really cared about what Booth thought about her and her work. It was not uncommon for her to wait to make her views known on some aspect of a case until Booth had had a chance to give an opinion. Angela was also privy to the fact that Bren had asked Booth to look over the file of her parents disappearance and see if he could tell her anything that was missing in the investigation and how good a job the FBI had done on it. That had spoken volumes as to the level of trust the Bren had in Booth, as well as how much his friendship meant to her. Bren may not show it, but she practically worshiped the ground Booth walked on, and he was no better in the reverse.

"Ask him, Sweetie," Angela said with a smile. "He won't think any less of you, and you may be surprised. He may just take you up on your suggestion. Think of the night you'd have if that happened."

Bren bit her lower lip in consternation. "Maybe I will," she murmured as she left Angela's office.

By 9:30 that morning Bones had made up her mind to ask Booth. She'd spent an hour thinking about the mind blowing night she'd have if Booth agreed and that had clinched it for her. Hire a gigolo when she could have Seeley Booth? There was no comparison in her opinion. Seeley Booth was the winner, definitely. And if he said no, then she could always call the escort service she had utilized in the past and arrange for a suitable man to come by and spend the night satisfying her needs. As Booth would say it was a win/win for her either way. That was the direction her thoughts had take her when she arrived at Booth's office at the Hoover Building at 10:00. She figured that she may as well find out if he was interested now, and then make her plans for the night accordingly.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said as he saw his partner, and best friend, coming into his office. He was surprised as they didn't have a case at the moment, and he had only talked to her the evening before. "What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know what that means," Bones said instantly. She hated that she was so inept at simple colloquialisms, but at least Booth was patient with her and always willing to tell her what things mean. It was one of the reasons she has always been so drawn to him.

Booth chuckled. "It means what do you need?" he told her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm up to my ass in paperwork and Cullen wants it done ASAP."

"I want to have sex with you tonight," she told him bluntly and with no preamble once he had told her what the phrase meant.

Booth's thumb snapped the pencil he was holding as the words came out of her mouth, and he was sure that his blood pressure and heart rate went dangerously high as his eyes bugged out at the person seated in front of him. "Excuse me?" he managed to croak out, not quite sure that he had heard her right. There was no way she had said she wanted to have sex with him. If he'd been drinking anything at that moment it would have been sprayed all over the paperwork he'd been slaving over all morning.

Bones was a bit amused, as she knew that her statement would have a pretty serious effect on him. She watched as he got up and went to the door of his office, closing it and then come back to sit down behind his desk again. When she saw that he was back with her, she said it again. "I want to have sex with you tonight," she repeated.

Booth almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It had to be a dream, didn't it? He'd fantasized about being with Bones ever since he'd met her, and had come to the conclusion some time back that he was very much in love with her, but to actually hear her say she wanted to have sex with him was rather a dramatic shift in things. "You want to have sex with me?" he asked carefully. He was well aware of her views on sex, and the casual nature of those views. He had trouble with them, but he was not the kind of person to judge someone on their honest views, and he had to admit he was no saint in the sex department, either. Something told him that she was not proposing a relationship, and he had to understand just what she was proposing. "Exactly what are we talking about here?" he questioned. He was a lot calmer than he would ever have imagined himself being if something like this were to ever happen, and it was a fucking miracle he hadn't had a stroke when she said what she'd said.

Bones took the fact that he hadn't ended the conversation peremptorily as a good sign. He may not agree in the end, but he was willing to listen. Maybe her logical way of doing things was influencing him? No. It was more than likely the fact that he was one of the very few people who took the time to actually listen to her and gave her a chance to express herself on personal subjects. "I'd like us to be Friends With Benefits," she informed him directly. She didn't elaborate, but she was certain he would know the term. He was very up on colloquial jargon.

That stroke was beginning to work its way to a reality, but Booth didn't want to offend Bones, or make her think that she couldn't talk with him about anything important, and if she was here in his office talking to him about _**that**_, then Bones must think it was important. Taking a deep breath, he asked his next question, all the while inside he was a complete wreck. "What brought this on, Bones?" he asked her. He prayed that no one would knock on his office door, or call his office or cell phone needing him for anything. He was in no condition to be of much use at the moment. Most guys he knew would be doing a happy dance and shouting for joy if some woman as incredible as Bones asked them to be a no strings fuck buddy, but he had too much respect for her to simply acquiesce without knowing what the Hell was going on. Even knowing that she had a number of men who she could call for the proverbial Booty Call (and he was still working on finding out who those schmucks were so he could make sure that they were up to snuff in his opinion), he was too principled to agree to any kind of arrangements like that unless there was some exclusivity involved, even though it was only sex, not a relationship.

Bones decided to be completely honest. "Do you have any idea how arousing you are to a woman, Booth?" she asked. Before he could answer she continued. "You are, you know. Just the sight of you is enough to arouse most women, but if you include your voice, the ease at which you move, your concern for others, and your intelligence you are a powerful aphrodisiac all in itself. I have always been a very sexual woman, Booth, and have no troubles with arranging a night of pleasure with a man if I want to satisfy my sexual urges and desires, but I am around you almost every day, even when we don't have cases. Even Angela has commented on how arousing you are by mentioning that a few times she's actually had to change her panties after you've come to let us know about a case."

Booth turned a bit red at that comment. Bones was the only person he knew who could make him blush so easily. "I think she was exaggerating, Bones," he suggested. On the inside, though, he was strutting to beat all Hell. She had, in a rather clinical way, told him he was one hot stud.

"I don't believe so, as I have, a number of times, had to do the same thing," she informed him with no hint of embarrassment.

Booth squelched the image that danced in his head of Bones stripping down to nothing and putting on a fresh pair of panties. He just knew that he would be spending more time than usual in confession that week, and he would be listening to all kinds of shit about being a pervert from his priest. What the Hell did Father Mitch expect? Guys were all perverts when it came to the likes of Bones, for crying out loud! Not cruel, demented perverts, per se, though there were some of those worthless pieces of shit out there, but perverts nonetheless. It was a Natural Law, or something, he was sure. It had to be. He refocused his attention on Bones when he noticed that she was looking at him as if she were examining a very interesting bone or something.

"Uh, Bones, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a gulp.

"You were thinking about me changing my panties and what I look like naked, and aroused," Bones observed calmly. She may not show it often, but she was not nearly as clueless as many thought. Pop culture and colloquialisms aside, she was very observant.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?" he backpedaled hastily.

"You know I normally take care of my sexual needs by calling someone who I have been with before to spend a night taking care of those needs, or I go on a date with someone interesting," she stated. At his nod, she continued. "I haven't had a sexual encounter in several months. Being around you has been getting more and more difficult. I had hoped to call someone and have them meet me at my place tonight, but no one is available. I was talking with Angela and when I mentioned possibly calling an escort, she suggested the whole Friends With Benefits idea."

"Call an ESCORT???" Booth blurted. "Prostitution is illegal, Bones!" He didn't add in his personal views on the subject since he knew that she would shoot him down in a second and he wouldn't have any leverage left.

"It's not like I haven't done so in the past, Booth," she pointed out logically. "It allows me to have a safe encounter where I can be in control of the situation. The service I go through to hire a male escort is very well run with impeccable standards. I've never agreed with the notion that prostitution, in general, should be illegal, at least not in the escort sense, despite my occasional anger at the female escort business."

Booth was going to have a chat with Angela about keeping her ideas to herself, though at least it was, for the moment, keeping Bones from paying for a sexual encounter. "Go on," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"After I talked with Angela I thought about what she said and I agreed," she went on. "I believe that we have a strong enough friendship to add a sexual component to it, and it would not harm our professional relationship, either. It would also have the benefit of reducing the sexual tension between us ourselves without relying on other men or women to do so."

Booth had to admit she had a logical argument in favor of the whole idea, but he had one question, and then if she said what he thought she would, then he would agree with one proviso. He still couldn't believe how bizarre this whole conversation was, and he also couldn't fathom the fact that he was still here and coherent and not in a hospital recovering from a massive stroke.

"And if I don't agree?" he asked.

"Then I'm going to call the escort service and arrange for an escort for tonight," Bones stated matter of factly. It was true, but she also wanted to give Booth some prodding to do what she was certain they both wanted. She was unsure of the more long term implications of this whole idea, but the more she thought of being sexually involved with Booth, the more she began to realize that it was a very good thing. The lack of an entangling relationship at this stage also was to her benefit, as she was also certain that while she was very ready for a sexual relationship, she wasn't ready for something more _intimate_, she supposed was the right word.

Booth did and didn't feel as if he was backed into a corner. Bones knew full well how to push his buttons, and casually admitting that she would call a gigolo to satisfy her was something that she knew that he would be extremely reluctant to allow to happen if he could prevent it. She was also well aware, and how could she not be, that he really was enamored with her and would like to take things between them to a higher level. Would it be compromising his principles so much if he acquiesced in this whole Friends With Benefits idea? If it were any other woman he would say it did, but not with Bones. He did the one thing that he could do in this situation, and he hoped that he wouldn't regret it in the long run. He could already hear Father Mitch doling out some serious penance when he went to confession on Sunday.

"Alright, Bones," he told her. When her eyes lit up in surprise, and also happiness he was pleased to note, he held up a hand. "There's a condition, though."

Bones had an inkling of what he was going to say, and she was willing to agree since it was Booth that was at the heart of this whole agreement. Somewhere in the last year and a half she had been thinking in terms of a long term commitment with him if their friendship were ever to develop into something more. While her views on the subject of monogamy had not changed, she knew that Booth was the one that could make such a situation work for her, and not make her feel as if she were violating her principles in some fashion.

"I'm listening," she told him.

"If we do this, then however long this ends up lasting, we are exclusive, Bones," he told her. "That means no dating other people, and no satisfying urges with anyone else. If you can agree to that, then I agree to give it a try."

Bones nodded. Why would she want to date anyone when she used dates, in most instances, to satisfy those very urges? He'd given the very caveat she had been expecting from him. "Agreed," she replied.

Booth almost reached stroke levels again when she agreed. He'd thought she would balk at his condition, or at the very least wish to discuss the matter. Now it was a done deal. "Good," he managed to say in a normal tone of voice.

Without any further need for discussion, Bones stood up and smiled down on her new "Friend With Benefits". "I need to get back to the Jeffersonian," she told him. "So? My place at 7?" she asked.

Booth had to smile at how focused Bones was, despite how nervous he actually was. "Sounds good," he told her. "I'll bring takeout."

He watched as she opened the door and walked out of his office. He settled back in his chair and exhaled a huge breath. This had to be in the top one or two weirdest things to ever happen to him at work in his life. Looking at the paperwork he still had left to plow through he wanted to scream. Damn it! How the Hell was he supposed to concentrate on that when all he was thinking about now was the fact that he was going to be having sex with Bones that very night? Granted it would be nice to end the long drought since his breaking things off with Tessa, but did Bones have to bring this up in the morning when he had work to do? Shaking his head he pulled the next file over to him and opened it up. This was going to be a long day.

_A/N: As I mentioned above this will be a four part story. The great thing is I have the whole story already written out and will be posting the chapters every other day. I hope that this first chapter, the setup, was a good one. The smut and naughtiness will be in the next chapter when Booth arrives at Bones' apartment. Gregg._

_A/N2: I had a difficult time coming up with a plausible number of men that Bones could have on call for dealing with her urges. On the one hand it seems a bit excessive to have more than say ten, though she was a different person that first season, and before she met Booth, so maybe it would fit. On the other hand, she herself was the one who mentioned having guys she could call on and that definitely implies more than one or two. I decided to come out somewhere in between and give the number as seven. For those that find even that to be unrealistic, I apologize and hope that it doesn't take away form the fun of the story as a whole. Gregg._

_A/N3: I realize that some may balk at the idea of Bones having hired escorts, but considering her views of sex that we know of during the first season, it does not seem so outlandish that she herself would have engaged in hiring male escorts to deal with her urges as it would give her a modicum of control over how her urges are dealt with. I also think she would be one who, when it came to sex, would make the distinction between a crime and a victimless crime, which is how prostitution is labeled by many. That doesn't mean she would approve of how all prostitution is engaged in, or how many escort services are run and managed. I hope that by using this activity as a way of developing the story it does not offend anyone. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_And here's the smut. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and the direction that this story has taken. I wrote it on a whim, and wrote it out quickly in a couple of short sittings, so I hope that it meets your approbation. This may be a bit more graphic than other of my sex scenes as this is more of a sex with no strings encounter than it is a love filled encounter, at least on one half of the equation, so the scene is a bit naughtier, I guess is a good way to put it. I have divided up the night into three chapters, so the smut will range for two more chapters after this one, and then the story will continue on a couple of chapters after that. Thank you for all the great reviews on the first chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones had left work early in order to get ready for her night with Booth. Naturally Angela had demanded to know what was happening, and when she had told Angela what she'd done and what Booth had said, the only thing Angela had said was "I want details early Monday morning." Bones wasn't too worried about that, as she usually divulged the details of her sexual encounters to her friend, but she did wonder if perhaps this time it wouldn't be such a good idea as Booth valued his privacy a great deal. She'd have to ponder on that over the next couple of days.

As she luxuriated in her tub, she went through a mental checklist of the things she'd done that afternoon once she'd gotten home. A quick cleaning of the apartment, though usually very clean to begin with, was in order as she was having someone in her home for the evening and night. It was only Booth, but she still felt the need for good impressions. After that she changed the sheets on her bed to ones that had a more lusty feel to them, both physically and emotionally. She decided on the black silk sheets. The contrasting color of the sheets with the color of their skin would be a very erotic one. After that she spent time looking through her lingerie to pick out just the right one. She finally settled on a satin and lace brilliant blue bra and panty set with matching garter belt. The sheer blue stockings were a perfect way to complete the ensemble along with a high heel stiletto of matching blue. She had heard him talking with a friend of his once and mentioning the blue of her eyes, so she had a feeling that he would love the color scheme of her lingerie selection. For a moment she had debated wearing something a bit slutty as this was a no strings encounter, and it would be fun to be really wild after such a lengthy time in between encounters, but she also knew that this was the beginning of what would likely be a long term arrangement with Booth, so she had decided it was best to let the wilder side of her sexual nature come out in a more developed way over time. After all that, she saw that she had a couple of hours left before Booth arrived, and as he was always punctual she knew that she could take an hour long soak and then work on her makeup and hair.

She had been seriously tempted to spend a bit of time in the tub giving herself an orgasm to release some of the tension that had been building all day since her conversation with Booth, but decided not to. She would be having as many orgasms as she could handle this night, so she felt that alleviating some of the tension now would make those later orgasms less satisfying. The higher the tension, the more powerful the orgasm was her experience, and she wanted the most powerful orgasms she could possibly receive at the hands of one Seeley Booth. She fully intended on seeing to his pleasure, too, so by the end of the night there would be no question in his mind that this had been a good decision. She moaned as she imagined him sliding his cock deep inside her tight, little pussy as she wrapped her legs around the small of his back, urging him on by her actions and some well placed dirty words and phrases to get his arousal soaring. She couldn't be too naughty as she didn't know what Booth's limits were, but she would make sure that he knew that she was very open and amenable to almost anything. There were some limits, of course, but those tended to be more in the realm of serious pain and certain disgusting fetishes that she hated even thinking about, let alone openly discussing. Before she got too lost in her fantasy world, she stood up and got out of the tub. Booth would he there in an hour and she still had to get into her lingerie, put on makeup, and fix her hair. She was already aroused, and the moisture pooling between her legs made her decide that putting on her panties would be the last thing she did before putting on her bright blue satin robe and answering the door. It wouldn't do to put them on now and have to change them, and, to keep things matching, the ensemble, right before he got here.

Booth had spent the better part of the day working feverishly to get his work done so he could get the Hell out of his office. He had not been able to concentrate all that well considering what was going to be happening that night, though. Finally at 5:00 he'd been able to shut everything down and leave the office. He'd spent a lot of time considering this arrangement that he'd made with Bones. His own personal scruples were screaming at him that this was wrong, but he refused to listen. Bones had come to him, not the other way around. He had made some serious promises to himself this past eight or nine months regarding Bones, and he was not about to go back on them. He'd been able to piece together a lot about her past from her and also from Angela. Bones didn't make requests lightly, despite her casual attitude about something like sex. If she was talking about setting up an encounter, then she damn well meant it. Because of his feelings for her, he had promised himself that he would be someone she could count on, no matter what. When she approached him that morning about the whole Friends With Benefits idea he'd been of two minds. Being a typical guy he'd been singing praises to the heavens that the most incredible woman in creation was warm for his form. Being a decent person who genuinely cared about his friends, he'd been conflicted, thinking that if he went through with this he was only adding to her potential emotional issues. What if this didn't work and they had troubles in the work place as a result? He'd heard from Angela that Bones considered the work she did with him to be almost a calling of sorts, especially after he had told Bones about his desire to achieve a balance between the kills he had as a sniper and the number of murderers he caught and sent away. Was he really willing to put that at risk? He was. Not because he wanted to get her into bed, though he did, being a normal guy who was in love with someone, but because he had serious troubles with the idea of her either calling on some schmuck she'd known before for a Booty Call, or calling an escort for the night.

All the while he was at his apartment getting ready those issues were at the forefront of his thoughts. He asked himself, though, if this was so outlandish a situation considering that this was Bones. In the end, he had to admit that it wasn't. And he also had to admit that Bones was not ready to take on the emotions of a full relationship with anyone, let alone him, but was craving the acceptance and the physical intimacy with someone. She may have been interested in a one night stand to deal with her urges, but she had accepted Angela's suggestion of a new dynamic to her friendship with him. That told him that deep down Bones had moved to the point of wanting to be with him, but simply wasn't sure about how to reconcile her honest views on monogamy, commitment, and love with what she was feeling. He'd seen the looks she'd given him recently during the whole situation with her parents FBI files and also when her mother's remains had been found. There was a great deal of trust, and respect in those looks. That was the foundation of a relationship in his opinion. If this arrangement moved her further forward towards what he believed they both wanted, yet were reluctant to verbalize, then he could do this. Besides, it was Bones. If he refused a chance to have an exclusive form of relationship with her, though it was only physical at this point, then he would possibly be throwing away any chance of being with her. When he had come to those conclusions, he was standing in front of her door and the time changed on his digital wrist watch to exactly 7:00. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

By the time Booth arrived, Bones was more than ready. She had finished with her hair a few minutes before, and finished her ensemble by putting on the skimpy, but very sexy satin and lace panties that were part of the bra and panty set. Finishing it all off she put on a mid-thigh high brilliant blur satin robe, having tied the satin sash securely. She was highly aroused, and wanted nothing more than to drag Booth inside and ravage him as a start to the evening. When she opened the door she gasped in surprise, and delight. He was standing before her in tight fitting black jeans, a Foreigner t-shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather boots. Her nipples, already fairly erect, became so erect that it was almost painful, and her clit throbbed as she drank in the sight of the man who would become her lover very shortly.

Booth was equally taken by the sight in front of him. Bones looked incredibly HOT and he was now VERY glad he'd accepted her offer and she had accepted his condition. He held up the take out from Wong Fu's he'd picked up.

"I got dinner," he said with a smile.

Bones simply reached forward and took him by his t-shirt, dragging him inside. "We can have dinner later," she said bluntly as she took him into the living room. "I want an appetizer, first," she informed him. Taking the bag of food, she set it down on the coffee table and turned back to Booth, eying him up and down hungrily.

A little startled at the ferocious manner, he mentally shrugged, thinking that this should be interesting. A forceful Bones sexually would be a VERY interesting experience. He wondered if she was like this with any of those Booty Call schmucks. He knew she would be like this with a gigolo as she had told him it gave her a measure of control when she hired a guy.

"Appetizer?" he asked, playing dumb to see what kind of response he'd get.

Bones untied the sash and let the satin robe fall to the floor, loving the wide eyes stare that Booth gave her as he examined her scantily clad body. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his growing bulge, letting herself leisurely rub it, learning it covered size and feel. "I've been wanting to suck you off all day," she said in a husky, breathy tone of voice, never taking her eyes away from his.

Booth almost had that stroke he'd nearly had that morning. His heart rate was rapidly increasing as he processed what she'd just told him. His jaw fell an inch or so, and he just stood there as she reached up and pushed the jacket back and off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

"Just the thought of having you in my mouth, had me so wet and ready for this," she continued as she pulled up his t-shirt and removed it, licking her lips at the sight of his chest. She leaned forward and suckled one of his tiny nipples for a moment. "Tasting you," she moaned. "Feeling you," she added as she ran her hands down his torso and abdomen to his belt, which she unbuckled, unfastening his pants at the same time. "And do you know what the best part is, Booth?" she husked as she dropped his pants and boxers so they were around his ankled, hiding the leather boots he was wearing.

"What's that?" he managed to get out with an audible gulp. Any question about Bones being all talk about her sex life flew out the window as she had just made him harder than he'd ever been in his life, and she hadn't even touched him without any covering yet!

"That's only the beginning of our night together," she told him as she pushed him down so he was sitting on the couch and she dropped to her knees, her eyes taking in the sight of his hard cock, and the large balls hanging down, just waiting for her attention. She made a note to definitely thank Angela for her suggestion. No escort that she'd ever been with, or any of the regular guys she could call on, even came close to what was before her.

"Oh God," Booth groaned. He wondered if he could ever keep up with Bones at this rate.

Bones made quick work of Booth's boots and pants, shoving them to the side and she shuffled forward on her knees between his spread legs so she could get in close to what was holding her attention. She placed her hands on his knees and ran them along his inner thighs, feeling his naked skin along the way. She placed small open mouthed kisses along his legs as her hands passed along, the skin getting warmer, and the taste muskier as she made her way higher. When her hands reached him, she let then fondle and learn the feel of his balls, leaning in and deeply inhaling his scent. She would have done the same with any man she invited over tonight as it had been some time since she'd been with a man, but she had a feeling that no one would have had such a heady, pungent, and deliciously masculine scent as Booth had. Finally, after lingering there for a time, just enjoying the moment, she moved her hands to his cock, which was jutting out hard and proud.

Booth was about to die. Bones was a master at teasing a man, and holding his attention as well. There was no doubt in his mind now that this had been a good decision. He'd make amends with God at confession, but for now he was going to enjoy this. He had also figured out what Bones was doing. She was treating this as if she was with an escort so she could keep her emotions from clouding what she had wanted in this new arrangement in their friendship. But he could see the emotional reality and that this was affecting her in a positive way. Hopefully over the long haul in the next few months she would realize what he had for some time now. Groaning, he let his head loll back with his eyes shut, reveling in the sensations that were coursing through him.

Bones paid attention to Booth's balls for some time, rolling them around in her hands, licking the scrotum and taking in one at a time to suckle them, learning his unique taste. All the while she stroked his cock slowly, making sure not to get him too far along. She did, after all, want to spend some time with this. She loved performing fellatio, and wanted to let Booth know just what she was in for this night. When she felt the tension in him lessen slightly, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, and let her tongue swirl around the head when she reached the top. She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. She smiled.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am, Booth?" she asked in a sexy purr. She suckled the head for a quick moment. "Do you have any idea how hot it is to be giving you a blowjob?" she asked and she took in about 2/3 of his length, creating a powerful suction. She let him slip out of her mouth and gave his length a few more strokes of her hand, though a bit more vigorously. She pressed her torso forward and let her breasts press against his inner thighs, enjoying the groan he let loose. "I'm absolutely soaking my panties right now," she told him as she gave him another long lick along his length. "I can cum just from sucking your cock, Booth," she told him, trying to see how worked up he was getting. She was really close to a very powerful orgasm, and she wanted to finish him first and save hers for after they ate dinner. She had plans on how that first one was going to come about. Feeling the tension build, she decided to have a small bit of mercy and let him have his first orgasm of the night. Taking him into her mouth deeply, she rapidly bobbed her head up and down on him trying to create as much suction as possible.

Booth was almost ready to die. He had never imagined it could be so good with Bones. He'd dreamed of being with her (and who wouldn't after all her talk of biological urges and sexual encounters?) but nothing had ever prepared him for this. He knew she was acting as if this was simply a straight sexual encounter, so she was maintaining control, but he was sure he saw in her eyes the emotional effect this was having on her, and knew it was something she hadn't expected. Booth was no fool, though. He wouldn't bring that up until later on in this arrangement when he knew she would be ready to discuss and evaluate just how far beyond Friends With Benefits that they really were. He was also enjoying the bit of tame dirty talk she was using, which surprised him as he usually didn't care for that stuff, though this was Bones and he figured that anything from her would get his motor racing. He felt himself about ready to explode and started to really groan with the effort of holding it off as long as possible.

Bones began to hum as she felt him getting close. She really wanted to taste him. Really taste him, and the heavy vibration from her humming would being him off quickly. She also sped up her pace and really worked on him. She pulled off of him for a moment. "Cum for me, Booth," she told him as she rapidly stroked him with her hand. "I want to taste you. Give me that appetizer I wanted," she goaded. She put him back in her mouth and smiled when she felt him lengthen and swell, a tell tale sign that he was about to cum. Pulling back so only the head of his cock was in her mouth, she continued with a hand stroke and began swallowing rapidly when he exploded in her mouth. The salty, creamy essence delighted her and she made sure to milk him dry before letting him loose. She settled back on her heels and looked up at him with a smile as she licked her lips. "Enjoy that, Booth?" she asked. "Because I know I did."

He looked down on her in amazement. Enjoy it??? He fucking LOVED it!!! He also noticed that Bones in a sexual situation was no longer the awkward, non-understanding woman she was in ordinary social settings. Here she was confident, extremely assertive, and had a grace and determination about her that was just as appealing as the ordinary Bones he was used to seeing. It was a great dichotomy and he intended on seeing much more of it. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be hearing anything anthropological on this night, nor the regular "I don't know what that means".

"You're amazing, Bones," he told her with a small chuckle.

"I know," Bones replied with a smirk, and a very healthy dose of self-confidence. She stood up and looked down on her shattered best friend. "Get up and come over to the table, Booth," she ordered with a smile. "I'm ready for some dinner now."

Booth stood up and followed her to the dining area table where she was putting out some plates and the chop sticks. Sitting down he continued to watch in amazement. This was going to be an incredible night.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I split the sex scene up into three parts and worked on lengthening each part. As I said above, this encounter is being written without the more romantic aspect in it as I think that Bones, being the one who was sexually frustrated and pushing the encounter, would be acting in a forceful, lusty way, making the whole thing a bit nastier than would the usual way I write their sex scenes. I hope that this works for everyone. Next up, day after tomorrow, will be Booth getting some dessert after dinner, and finally getting to see Bones' bedroom. Thanks for all the great reviews from the first chapter. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_And now we have the second act of the three act sex scene. Thank you for all the great reviews on the first two chapters. I delayed posting this as I wanted to do the two follow up chapters for Booth's Lie first, and I generally try and post only one thing a day. I hope you don't mind too much. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

By about midway through the dinner Booth had recovered somewhat from the completely shattered feeling that was the aftermath of the most incredible blowjob he'd ever received. All during dinner he and Bones made small talk, which also amazed him. She was the consummate master at compartmentalizing, and he also figured out during the "appetizer" portion of the evening that Bones was acting like this was an arranged encounter with someone she had either been with before and had called on for one purpose, or a hired escort where she could control the situation. But he was also able to see the chinks in the armor, so to speak, and knew that being with him was affecting her. He wasn't going to bring that up on this night, though. She just wasn't ready to acknowledge, to herself or to him, that the fact that it was with him made this a very different situation than just taking care of her biological urges. Now dinner was almost over and they were quietly just enjoying being with each other at the table with no conversation.

Bones, for her part, was extremely aroused. She'd done her best to compartmentalize and revert to her usual self during dinner, and it was working, but the whole idea of her sitting here across from Booth in panties and a bra with a garter belt while he was completely naked was very surreal. Her mind kept wandering back to just before when she gave him a blowjob to start the evening. That morning she had told him that his total self was an aphrodisiac, and now she knew just how true her words had been. Only now she was thinking more in terms of a certain piece of his anatomy. His taste, scent, and feel as he was in her mouth gave her such a heady feeling that she almost had a massive orgasm while blowing him. She'd had orgasms while giving men a blowjob before, but she was sure that none had been as powerful as this one would have been if she'd allowed it to happen. She also couldn't deny that this was becoming emotionally impacting, and knew that while she was doing well compartmentalizing this evening, it was starting to have a significant effect on her. She hoped that as their new relationship developed that he wouldn't press her much, and that she would be strong enough not to run from the possibilities that this was opening up for them.

"Are you done with this?" she asked, lifting up the take out containers.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Stay there while I clear this off," she told him as she gathered up everything and quickly disposed of it in the kitchen. When she'd finished with that she sauntered back into the dining area and came up behind a seated Booth. She leaned over and let her hands wander down his chest, abdomen, and to his already straining cock. She let herself slowly stroke him for a moment, refamiliarizing herself with her new favorite toy. Once again she congratulated herself on taking Angela's advice. She whispered in his ear. "I loved my appetizer, Booth, so how about seeing if you enjoy dessert?" she said in as sultry and husky a voice as she could. "Do you enjoy going down on a woman, Booth? Tasting her? Sliding your fingers inside her tight, wet pussy?" she teased. "Would you like me to be your dessert, Booth?" she asked.

"Hell yes," he managed to get out as he was once again overwhelmed by her voice and touch.

"Then stay right there," she told him as she moved around him and perched herself on the table directly in front of him.

"Bones?" he questioned. He could tell that she'd reverted into the sexy, outgoing Bones that he'd been privileged to see earlier. He liked that Bones, but he was also wondering about the strength of the table.

"I bought all oak furniture when I moved in, Booth," she told him with a teasing smile. She hadn't done so with sexual activities in mind, but she had to admit that it allowed her to have a bit more fun during her "special" nights.

Laying back onto her back, she lifted her legs like a stripper straight up and together, giving him a delightful view of her ass and panty covered charms. Reaching down, she grasped the sides of her panties and dragged them over her hips and up her legs, revealing herself to Booth. She loved the gasp of delight she heard come from him. Kicking the panties aside, she spread her legs, showing him her surprise.

Booth almost swallowed his tongue. She was shaved! He'd never really considered a woman completely shaved to be especially sexy, though he did admit it was a bit, but seeing Bones like that it was a major turn on. His mouth watered as he saw her reach between her legs and use her fingers to spay apart the lips of her pussy, showing him the soft, moist pink tissues that were normally hidden.

Bones lifted her head and smiled at his dazed and entranced expression. "You like your dessert?" she asked in a soft purr. She used her middle finger to rub her clit in soft circles, further enticing him. She had yet to be with a man who didn't love watching a woman play with herself. She'd shaved herself bare on a whim to see what kind of reaction he'd have. Her smile widened when she saw Booth lick his lips.

"Better than apple pie," he said, still entranced. He squelched the image that the metaphor that that movie _American Pie_ shot into his depraved mind right then. Bones' "pie" was much better by a Hell of a long way.

Bones snaked one leg behind his head and used her ankle and heel to pull his head down to her pussy. "Then don't you think you'd better start '_eating_' your dessert?" she asked with a sexy smirk. She let her hand move away from herself and leaned back on both elbows so she could have a perfect view of Booth going down on her. As his lips made contact with her she moved her other leg over his shoulders and loosened the hold her right leg had on his head. Her head hung back as she sighed in contentment, almost purring as he showed her how much he liked the dessert she'd just served him.

If anyone had asked him yesterday if he could see himself in this kind of arrangement with anyone he'd have said no in a second. Now he was sitting here enjoying the fruits of his incredible friendship with Bones and the redefining of an aspect of their friendship. Again it was Bones that was the woman he was with, and he'd decided some time back that he'd do almost anything for her. His certainty that she, deep inside, wanted the same long term relationship that he desired and believed in, allowed him to put aside his reluctance to being what could only be called a "Fuck Buddy" in common language. Letting his tongue run the length of her slit and circling her clit before suckling the tiny bundle of nerves allowed him to once again know he'd been right in agreeing to this. He was drawn to her scent and unique taste and was ready to spend some time enjoying "dessert".

Bones groaned as she enjoyed what Booth was doing to her. She let herself fall back so that she was laying flat on the table, her hands at her sides. Normally she would hold onto the guys head and really take charge of what he was doing, but in these short few moments she knew that Booth knew full well how to orally pleasure a woman. Using his thumbs, he'd spread her open, while his fingers traced patterns on her inner thighs. And his tongue! He used it to perfection as he explored her completely, yet paying plenty of attention to her clit as he went along. She could feel the long developing orgasm start to seriously tighten in her abdomen, and her inner walls were starting to flutter as Booth worked his magic. She almost lost it as she felt him slide a finger inside of her, reveling in the penetration, though she was so turned on that she wanted more than just one finger.

"More," she gasped out, rotating her hips and clenching herself around his finger. She smiled through gritted teeth as he added one more long, thick finger. Not as good as having his cock inside of her, at least she was assuming so now that she'd seen and felt his erection when she gave him a blowjob, but for right now she was approaching sexual Nirvana. Suddenly, though, her whole body went rigid and exploded in a sudden orgasm as he moved his fingers slightly and hit her g-spot. With the tension she had let build all day, and especially while she'd had her "appetizer", any added stimulation on such a sensitive spot was enough to bring on that much anticipated orgasm. For what had to be a couple of minutes after her scream of pleasure, she relaxed as Booth brought her down from the crest slowly, using his tongue and fingers to massage her throbbing pussy gently, allowing her to relax herself, but maintain a steady level of arousal.

Booth, who was congratulating himself on what he'd accomplished, decided that he would ramp up the encounter a bit and show her that he was a Hell of a lot more than the schmucks she'd been with in the past, even the so-called "professionals". Standing, all the while licking his lips which were slick with her juices, he lined himself up and in a single steady thrust, slid his cock deep into her pussy.

Bones' eyes snapped open when she felt the sudden penetration and she looked right up at him, her nerves almost on sensory overload, but loving the feel of him, long and thick, deep inside of her. She was too breathless to say anything, but she tightened her inner muscles as much as possible and rocked her hips to let him know she was ready. She'd imagined Booth settling back in satisfaction while she recovered from that fantastic orgasm, like most men, but he'd surprised her by immediately fucking her so that she wouldn't lose the arousal that was still coursing through her.

"Oh, Jesus, Bones!" Booth groaned as she tightened herself around his cock. He began to thrust in and out at a good pace, all the while looking down on her and seeing her eyes looking up at him, urging him on as she worked her hips in time with his thrusts. "You're so damn tight!"

"Harder!" she demanded once she got her voice back. She wanted this first fuck hard and fast. Once they got to the bedroom they could slow things down a bit, but for now she wanted to slake the urges that she'd been ignoring for some time. "Come on, fuck me, Booth!" she told him fiercely.

Booth had no argument with that. He sped up his thrusts, loving the view that she gave him of her tits, still encased in that sexy bra, wobbling back and forth as he fucked her rapidly, his own orgasm building quickly.

Bones was already about to cum again as the head of his cock hit her g-spot on every thrust. She couldn't recall any man she'd ever been with who had been able to do anything with her g-spot without a lot of direction, yet Booth had almost a sixth sense about it that was making her delirious with pleasure. Before she knew it she exploded in another powerful orgasm, this one almost as strong as the first one. She screamed his name loudly as she felt her pussy clench and unclench rapidly as she orgasmed. Almost immediately she felt him swell and lengthen inside of her as he came with her, loudly bellowing her name. When he finished, he slumped over her, breathing heavily as she ran her hands up and down his back, taking a few liberties as she groped his ass for a bit of fun. When she felt him breathing much easier, she guided his head to her and kissed him deeply, tasting the remnants of his _dessert_, which turned her one further than she already was despite already having two mind blowing orgasms.

"This is exactly what I've been needing," she told him directly and honestly. She felt him twitch deep inside her and smiled. "Getting excited already?" she smirked.

"I'd have to be dead not to be aroused by you, Bones," he replied. He was thinking about his feelings for her, and how he would love to tell her, but knew that she was nowhere near ready. Sometime in the future, but hopefully not too long, she would be ready. For now, though, he would accept this arrangement.

Bones frowned a bit. "Don't even joke about being dead," she told him, the very idea of him not being in her life, putting the sex aside, was something that tore at her and every time he took chances when they were out in the field she was horrified that something bad would happen. She'd never felt like that about anyone, so this was all new to her. It seemed that she was slowly blending her personal life with her professional and it was all because of this man.

"Sorry, Bones," he said contritely.

"Just don't say things like that," she told him, though she kept her voice such that he would know she was asking, not ordering. "How about we take a shower together and then have a bit of a _**real**_ dessert before round three?" she suggested with a sexy grin. She felt a bit of disappointment as he slipped out of her, but she stood up as he straightened and hugged him close, her legs a bit wobbly from the two powerful orgasms and the vigorous fuck he'd given her. "You're very good, Booth. If you ever quit the FBI you could get a job as an escort easily," she teased.

"I'm better than any of those flakes," he retorted a bit heatedly, though he knew she was only teasing. He still had problems with the idea that she'd hired guys to fuck her on rare occasions. It was quite a bit above trolling for nameless guys in a bar, but he still thought it was beneath someone as incredible as Bones, no matter her views on sex.

Bones looked up at him with gleaming eyes, full of mischief. "And you have all night to prove it," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards her bedroom where the master bathroom was. By the end of the night, she hoped that he would be willing to spend the whole weekend with her, but she would take this night to start with. Her smiled widened as she felt his hand on her, only it wasn't the small of her back, but her ass, that he was holding. Just like her, Booth seemed to be a bit of a different person when having a sexual encounter. She couldn't wait until the next round.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I wanted to post those to extra chapters for Booth's Lie and then yesterday was Thanksgiving. I hope everyone had a great day yesterday. The third and final chapter of the sex scene should be posted the day after tomorrow, or tomorrow if I get a large enough response. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_The response to the second part of the sex scene has been great. Thank you so much. Here now is the third and final part to the sex scene, but not the end of the story. I spent some time the last few days refining it further at the suggestion of a friend, so I was delayed a bit in posting this one. This one slows down a bit, but I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The unmistakable scent of sex was in the air and he smiled. The previous night was one he would never forget as long as he lived, he was sure. The best part, though, was that Bones was in bed with him and curled up into his side, her nude body sending sexy signals through his body which were very welcome. He leaned back and recalled some of the details of the night.

_Bones let the hot water cascade over her body as Booth stood behind her watching. She had recovered from the two orgasms and was now wanting to spend some time working the kinks out in a pleasurable way. Taking a sponge from the rack, she squeezed some soap on it and turned to face Booth. Not for the first time she admired the lines of his torso and the definition of his muscles. Her eyes sparkled in appreciation of his form._

_"Turn around," she told him, holding up the sponge with a grin._

_"Be gentle," he teased as he did as she asked. He was getting into this more and more as the evening wore on._

_"Don't worry," she teased right back, admiring his firm ass as she looked down. "I won't hurt you. Much."_

_"Why does that worry me?" he asked aloud as he heard her chuckle. He couldn't deny, though, how good her hands felt as they began to slowly glide across his shoulders._

_"Worried I may get kinky?" she asked with a smile. His musculature felt wonderful under her hands as she ran the wash cloth over his shoulders and back. She added some pressure to ease some of the tension she felt in him._

_"I'm not a prude, Bones," he said quickly, even though he knew that she was much more adventurous about sex than he was. Miraculously he felt himself hardening again, despite the near constant hard on he'd had since walking in her door, which, he recalled with a smile, she'd taken care of twice so far._

_"No, you're not," Bones replied, hiding her surprise. She had considered him a prude due to his near paranoid reactions whenever the subject of sex came up, but his performance tonight showed her how wrong she really was. She decided to have some fun with him, though, and see what his reaction to some suggestions would be. "So I was thinking maybe we could get out some toys and really have some fun."_

_Booth gulped, knowing he was going to hate this, but he had to ask. "Toys?" he asked, his voice hitching a bit. He felt the tension she was working away come back a bit._

_Bones knelt down and began working on his legs, admiring their strong muscles and how they went up to the juncture where his perfect ass was on display, the cheeks tensed which showed off the firm gluteus maximus he had._

_"Nothing too outrageous," she said calmly. "I was thinking a cock ring, hand cuffs, and a whip for some fun. And possibly some nipple clamps designed for a man."_

_"NIPPLE CLAMPS!!! COCK RING??? A WHIP???" Booth exclaimed. He gulped in genuine fear. "Uh, Bones? I think our definitions of outrageous are a tad different."_

_Bones was now paying attention to his ass and running her hands all over those perfect cheeks. She smiled at his exclamation. "A cock ring isn't so outrageous," she told him, giving his ass a good squeeze. "It helps maintain an erection and also staves off orgasm. It prolongs a sexual encounter. Is that so bad?"_

_"I have no problems in that department, Bones," he told her._

_"Ooh," she cooed in delight. "Something to prove." She leaned back and admired the sight before her for a second. "Turn around so I can get the front."_

_Booth turned around, his cock now fully erect from the work she'd done on his backside. "Does that look like I have any problems?" he asked with a wink._

_Bones zeroed her attention on that impressive piece of anatomy and smiled. "Not so far," she agreed. She stood up, close enough that her breasts rubbed along the length of his body. She shivered at the feel of it as her nipples rubbed along him, the little nubs hardening even further, almost painfully. "But we still have the rest of the night to get through," she reminded him with a smirk. She noticed he dropped the whole subject of toys from that point on, but she'd gotten the humorous reaction she'd hoped for. She'd bring up playing with toys some other time when their new arrangement was more established. _

_She spent the next few minutes washing his entire front, spending some extra time on his cock and balls, enjoying the feel of him in her hands. Normally she didn't bathe with a man, as it seemed a bit too entangling emotionally, but with Booth she hadn't given it a second thought. When she rinsed him off she held up the sponge and grinned._

_"Show me how good you are at using this," she told him cheekily._

_In his mind Booth was doing his own version of a touchdown celebration dance. The idea of washing Bones had been one of his own personal favorite, and most recurring, fantasies. He knew that all those Hail Mary's and Our Fathers that his priest had meted out during confession had to have been good for something._

_Taking the sponge he squirted a large dollop of soap onto it. It had a bit of a soft lavender scent to it that he liked. He took a moment to decide where to begin. Front or back? Now that was a tough none. Her tits were absolutely perfect, and now that they were uncovered and on full, glorious display, he was very much interested in holding, fondling, and caressing them. Score one for the front. Then there was her perfect ass. He'd been watching her bend over lab tables and out in the field looking over remains for the last year and a half since he first met her, and now he had the chance to get his hands on it, and in the shower no less! Bonus points for the back. Decision made! Back it is._

_Bones raised a brow in question. She knew he was trying to decide whether to start on her front or back. She was curious if he would be like most guys would be and focus on her tits, or be a bit unusual, but just as fun, and start on her ass. She was hoping the latter, as she thought he had incredible hands and wanted to feel them on her shoulders, back, and the backs of her legs first, and then some time on her ass, hopefully sending shivers all through her body as that would definitely increase her arousal. Not that she didn't like having her boobs played with, but that was normal fare. She wanted to see how good Booth was with her whole body. She smiled when he turned her around by her shoulders._

_"God you are perfect, Bones," he said with a hint of awe in his voice._

_"You're perfectly structured yourself, Booth," she said with a purr and low moan as she felt his hands, and the sponge, move across her shoulders._

_Booth made sure to run his hands over every square inch of her back and shoulders. Taking a page out of her play book, he crouched down on his knees and slowly worked on washing her legs. Like any guy he loved the forbidden bits, but at heart he was a leg man. Bones had perfect legs in his, admittedly biased, opinion. Any chance to be able to hold, and caress those legs, particularly in a shower with her naked, was something he would savor. He made sure that the sponge had a rich lather built up before beginning his washing duties. He used both hands, one with a sponge and one without, and spread the soap evenly all over the backs of her legs, being a bit devilish and tickling her inner thighs a bit and barely brushing the lips of her pussy making her gasp. He smiled at the thought that he could get her so aroused._

_"That is very unfair, Booth," Bones growled as he brushed along the cleft of her pussy, giving a hint of what would be coming later on, but not enough to come close to satisfying her._

_"And who left me in a similar state?" he questioned with a chuckle._

_"That's different," she said with a cheeky look down and over her shoulder at him. She had always loved passionate and uninhibited sex, so this slow stuff, while fun, was not what she usually engaged in. If she hadn't wanted to see what Booth was like in all facets, she would simply lean over and place her hands on the wall with her ass thrust out while she demanded, over her shoulder, that he fuck her hard and deep._

_"Really?" he questioned a touch sarcastically._

_"Of course," she replied. "I've never been with you before and don't know what kind of stamina you have," she taunted. "If I make you cum too many times this early in the night, I may be left unsatisfied. When it comes to stamina, Booth, women are the stronger sex."_

_He didn't dare say a word about that comment as he knew that she would say or do something that would make him look like a complete idiot, or prude, or novice when it came to women. He was none of those things, thank you very much! He just felt that there was a time and place to discuss those things. Having finished her legs, he moved on to the best part on this side. He added some more soap to the sponge and then used both hands to explore her ass, making sure to massage those perfect cheeks and learn her by feel._

_Bones groaned as he used his hands on her ass. She'd been getting more and more aroused as the shower had progressed, and now he was really torturing her. The worst, or the best, part was that he hadn't gotten to her front, yet. When he'd brushed his fingers along her pussy and then didn't spend any time there she'd wanted to scream at him to get his hands back there and take care of business. Now she was having to deal with his hands on her posterior and it was heavenly torture. She smiled when she felt him turning her around by her hips, he still crouched down, his face at a level with her pussy. He did exactly what she did and glide up the length of her body, his well proportioned musculature rubbing along her sensitive skin sending shivers through her. When he stood before her close, his hard on pressing into her abdomen, she smirked up at him._

_"I never knew you were such a tease, Booth," she said to him._

_"What goes around, comes around, Bones," he teased further._

_"I don't know what that means," she replied, a sexy frown creasing her brow as she tried to fathom one of those pesky colloquialisms that forever eluded her understanding._

_"It means," he explained as his hands took hold of her full breasts, testing their weight and feel, "that if you get to tease, then so do I."_

_She moaned as he massaged her breasts. She loved a man playing with her boobs, and Booth had discovered rather quickly that she had particularly sensitive nipples from just a quick brush of his thumbs along them a second ago. This was enough. She needed him now. Grabbing the sponge, she quickly washed her front and rinsed off, not minding the confused look on his face. Turning off the water, she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the shower, handing him a towel with her free hand. She took on for herself and quickly dried herself off._

_"Hurry!" she demanded, watching him use that towel all over his body. She was very aroused right then. When he was dry, she took him by his cock and led him to the bedroom, where she lay down on the bed._

_"I need you," she said firmly, a look of pure lust in her eyes as she looked at him. "I need that," she said pointing at his erection, "inside me now!"_

_Booth chuckled as he slowly got on the bed, running his gaze over her naked body. "Haven't you ever heard the old phrase that patience is a virtue, Bones?" he teased as he took on of her painfully erect nipples in his mouth and gave it a lingering lick and suck._

_Bones wanted to scream. No man had ever had her this anxious to have sex, especially considering that she'd already had to explosive orgasms and one very nice fuck this evening. She grasped his head and pulled her up to her face. She kissed him passionately, letting her tongue explore the mouth she was coming to enjoy very much. "I am a very impatient woman, Booth, who wants that perfect cock of yours inside my tight, wet pussy now!" she almost screamed. She didn't scream it, but she did say it rather loudly, and with some serious emphasis._

_Booth slid into her moist heat in one thrust, loving her gasp and exhale of relief. "All you had to do was ask, Bones," he said with a smile as he began a languid stroke. He kept up the slow in and out motion he'd started with, hoping to make it really good for her, but show her that while passionate and frenzied was great, so was slow and languorous. He could see her initial frustration, but the motion of her hips was telling him that she was also enjoying this just as much as he was._

_Bones was going insane. He was teasing her with this slow stuff, and at the same time was nailing her g-spot perfectly. It was a slow buildup that was frustrating, yet incredibly exciting all at the same time. She noted that he varied the angle of his strokes, giving her as much friction and depth of penetration as possible in this classic position. Not as deep as if she were on all fours taking him from behind, but really good anyway. Instead of saying anything at this point, she just clenched and unclenched her inner muscles. That and how she was rotating her hips would give him some real incentives to keep doing exactly what he was doing._

_Booth kept up a steady pace, and thanks to his own stamina, which he would give her shit about for a long time to come, he was able to draw this out for some time. He loved seeing her lose control under him the three times she did as he fucked her slowly, but surely. When she had a very glazed look in her eyes, he sped up his thrusts and really began to give it to her and increase his own stimulation so he could have his own orgasm._

_Bones was loving everything about this now that she'd had three shattering orgasms during this slow fuck. Now Booth was really fucking her hard and she was shocked to feel another orgasm coming on, building in the pit of her stomach. She tightened herself as hard as she could to create as much friction as possible, and Booth's moans told her that she was really pleasing him. She still wasn't saying anything, letting Booth take the lead and do with her what he desired. There would be other times during the night where she could take the lead and really tell him what she wanted. Before she could really settle in and enjoy the increased pace, she came explosively, letting out a scream along with some obscenities that were sure to shock Booth as they were coming from her mouth. Almost at the same time she felt Booth become jerky and then the deliciously warm sensation of his cum filling her. She was very adamant about condoms being used when she had sex, but with Booth she'd wanted nothing between them, and as she was on the pill, she'd sent him an e-mail telling him that condoms were not necessary if he'd been tested lately. She smiled as she remembered his phone call almost immediately asking her to never again send such a hot e-mail like that again as having a heart attack at work would definitely ruin a night of fun. She would never understand men and some of the rather innocent things that made them aroused._

_"I think I'm learning to like the idea of patience," she said with a chuckle as he lay atop of her breathing heavily. She kept her legs wrapped around him, not letting him slip from her, and just enjoyed the feelings he created within her._

_"I knew I could convince you," he said with his charm smile in place as he lifted his head to look at her._

_"You do have good ideas on occasion," she admitted with a grin, knowing that their banter would make their time enjoying the "benefits" portion of their friendship that much better._

_"I will have something to say to that when I have the energy, Bones," he told her._

Bones stirred and woke up a little disoriented and sore. What a night! She would never again say that Seeley Booth was in any way a prude. After the slow screwing he'd given her after the shower, they had done it over and over again with a frenzied pace until almost 3:30 that morning. Very few of her furnishings were left "unchristened" so to speak. At least unchristened by her and Booth. She'd had sex on various pieces of furniture in the past with other men, but with Booth it was like a whole new experience. She glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was only 7:15. Less than four hours sleep after such a fabulous night of sex. The incredible part was that she was still aroused and wanting more. She looked up and saw that Booth was awake and had a dreamy look on his face.

"Thinking of me in all sorts of naughty ways, Booth?" she asked teasingly. While she said this she snaked her hand down and took hold of his cock, which, to her delight, was already hard. She began to stroke it firmly. By the tension in him once she touched him, she could tell he wouldn't last long. All the better as she was already on edge just by the fact that she'd woken up curled up next to him with her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Remembering that shower we took after _**dessert**_, Bones," he replied with a chuckle, amazed that she was awake and ready for a little morning fun.

"We'll definitely have to do that again," she said as she let her tongue play with his nipple. She raised herself up and threw the sheet off of them. Looking down she saw that he was more than ready. Damn he had such a fabulous cock! Now she knew why he had that belt buckle of his and was always wearing it. Before he could reply to what she'd said, she quickly straddled him and sank down on his cock, taking in his entire length. She loved being on top! She looked down on Booth and loved the look of ecstasy on his face as his eyes rolled back. It was a seriously sexy image in her opinion. She began to rock her hips back and forth, letting the tension build a moment, and then she lifted up and sank back down, letting herself get faster and faster. She felt the head of his cock rubbing her g-spot once more and she exploded, and miraculously sent him over the edge at the same time. She would never get over the fact that he had an unerring sense about her g-spot, and would never stop loving it. She slumped over, drained once again both from the orgasm, which had been fantastic, and also from being tired after the long evening and night they'd had.

"You're insatiable, Bones," he said almost breathlessly.

"Well it has been a while since my last sexual encounter," she told him as she kissed his neck. She raised her head. "How about spending the weekend with me?" she asked. "We were going to get together at your place on Sunday and work on the paperwork for the Michael's trial. We could spend the weekend together and have a lot of fun, as well as get our case work completed." She was a bit nervous about asking him, considering she was the one who laid out the idea of Friends With Benefits in order to have a regular outlet for satisfying her sexual urges without the entanglement of a serious relationship. A whole weekend was expanding on that a bit and she was unsure how he would react.

Booth was a bit surprised, but pleased. He had promised himself that he wouldn't push her to have this as more than what it was, so it would have to be her that would expand or retract the relationship as she felt necessary, or desirable. He knew what he wanted long term, but he was patient and was willing to let Bones come to the same conclusion on her own.

"The weekend sounds great, Bones," he told her. He was thrilled, and instantly aroused again when she kissed him passionately

Bones clenched the muscles of her pussy tightly around his cock which twitched as she kissed him. She was really looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

_A/N: As I said, this is a revamped version of the final chapter of the sex scene. It had a slower tone, but it served a purpose in that it showed Bones that there was also some benefits to slowing down the pace. The next chapters will take place during season two, with the necessary changes that this whole Friends With Benefits scenario entails. Thanks for all the great response so far. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided to add a couple of chapters to this story that weren't in there when I first wrote it, and this is the first one. It's another sex scene, but also a serious discussion regarding the boundaries that they both agreed to with the arrangement. I also see her patterns changing a bit and her speech in ordinary situations becoming smoother and more in tune with her surroundings given how the "benefits" side of things would enhance and improve the platonic elements of their friendship. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the fabulous reviews on the last chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"You should have told me," Bones said angrily as they walked into his apartment. She had just got back from a lengthy trip to authenticate remains at a dig, only to find out that the job she had thought was hers when she left, had been given to someone else. To make matters worse, this person, Dr. Saroyan, acted as if she were her boss. Saroyan had another thing coming if she thought that she was Dr. Temperance Brennan's boss.

"Bones, I tried all last week to get a hold of you and let you know," Booth said for probably the twentieth time since they had left the train wreck. They'd spent most of the night and a good part of the morning there. Bones hadn't even been by her place yet, and they had been called to the crime scene just as he was picking her up at the airport. He was now struggling with her luggage. When he had asked if she wanted to go to her place or somewhere else, she had gotten that gleam in her eye that told him that she was very much in the mood to deal with some "urges". Unfortunately, as he was now finding out, she was also wanting to have it out with him about Cam. This whole "Friends With Benefits" arrangement, apparently, also meant that one Seeley Booth was her one and only sounding board when she was pissed about something.

"You could have e-mailed me," she retorted as she grabbed a beer from his refrigerator. She opened it and took a deep drink. Ordinarily she would have gone straight to the lab to begin working on the remains to help in the investigation, but she had bluntly told Saroyan that she was exhausted, had been up for almost forty hours and would be in the next day when she had gone home, unpacked, and got some sleep. What she was really going to do was to vent about the job to Booth, which would make her feel better, and then fuck him senseless. She loved their "Friends With Benefits" arrangement, and because of the exclusivity part of the whole deal, she hadn't had sex since the morning when she left to go on the dig. Booth had been rather impressive that morning, and she was hoping that he would be just as impressive today. It didn't help that she'd been surrounded by some very handsome men on the dig and her "urges" had increased significantly. But she hadn't given in.

No, she hadn't. She was a woman of her word, and she was very serious in her desire to keep her arrangement with Booth. The five weeks before her trip had been unbelievable. They had spent a great deal more time together, just as good friends and colleagues, but two or three nights a week they spent together on the "benefits" side of things. Booth was a wonderful lover, and she could honestly say that he was better than any other man she'd ever been with. Going into the whole arrangement she had known that he was a bit more conservative than she was, sexually, and as a result, she had expected the sex to be very satisfying, if plain. He'd surprised her, though. He was very creative in bed, or wherever else they happened to be having sex, and while reluctant at times, he was willing to try some of the things that she enjoyed or was curious about. He'd even tried the cock ring a couple of times that she'd teased him about their first night together. In all, it was a great arrangement, and she was willing to keep her word and not date or see anyone else.

The troubling aspect was her feelings for Booth. They hadn't dated, _per se_, outside of their usual dinners and time spent together like they always had as partners. Yet she was drawn to him emotionally. Oddly enough the fears she had over that very concept with anyone didn't surface with Booth, or if they did, they subsided almost as soon as they showed themselves. In fact, she was beginning to want him with her more and more during her free time in a non-sexual way. They'd always done things together before, and enjoyed each other's company, but this was more of a need to be near him, not simply something nice to fill time. It didn't interfere with their work in any way, or the professionalism that they brought to their cases. She was slowly coming to some realizations about her long term future, but it was much too soon to make any decisions, let alone discuss it with Booth. She had to be sure, first.

She sat down on his couch, and he joined her. She took another sip of beer and set the bottle down on the coffee table. She shifted so she could look directly at him. "Why was she put in charge of the new setup?" she asked, finally moving away from the frustration of not having been notified.

"To be fair, Bones, we've needed a professional pathologist on the team for a while now since more and more of the cases are not exclusively 'bone' cases," he began, cringing a bit when he said "bone cases". It wasn't accurate, but it explained it well enough.

"True," Bones nodded her head as she calmed down and settled into the discussion.

"Cam is one of the best in her field, Bones," he told her. "I know you'll spend time observing and making up your own mind about that, but I wanted you to have some kind of idea of how good she is from someone who knows her."

Bones had picked up on the fact that Booth knew Saroyan, and had been shocked at the flare of what could only be labeled jealousy had shot through her. It was one more piece to the puzzle she was constructing about her relationship with Booth. She nodded at him to continue.

"She pretty much got the pathologist job straight away, and the Board asked me my opinion of her when she had me listed as a professional outside reference," Booth carried on. "I had no idea the Board was thinking of adding the supervisor job to her title, too. In fact I had argued in your favor once I found out they were leaning in that direction."

Bones was very pleased that Booth had been on her side, despite the fact that it obviously hadn't been enough. "Thank you," she said a bit sheepishly, considering how she had vented her anger at him.

"Do you think she'll make a good supervisor?" she asked.

Booth sighed. He had known Cam for a long time, in fact he'd dated her for a while a few years before, but the truth was that Cam, while she could "command" a team, did not really know how to "lead" a team. That had been Booth's principal argument to the Board. This particular team needed a leader that they all could look to, and Bones fit the bill, despite her seeming abrasiveness at times, which they all accepted and thought nothing of. He had also let them know that the Squints would always be looking to Bones for leadership, no matter who was listed as the "supervisor". He didn't mention that if Bones got angry enough, she would simply accept one of the many offers to teach and do research at different universities and centers across the country. He was pretty sure that if it came to a pissing contest between Bones and Cam, with Booth and the Squints also siding with Bones, then the Board would drop Cam like a hot potato. The Jeffersonian wouldn't dare risk losing the money and prestige that came their way simply by Bones being there.

"With this group?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't think so. At least not until she learns that she can't be a boss with this group. Just give it a chance, Bones. It may work in the end."

Bones didn't want to, but her more repressed self asked anyway. "Dr. Saroyan seemed to know you rather well," she observed. "Were you involved in a physical relationship with her at one time?"

Booth knew that she would pick up on that, so he was ready. "We were a few years back," he told her honestly.

"Do you want to be with her again?" Bones asked him. That was her real fear, even though she was still having a very difficult time with the emotions she was working through regarding Booth. She was very happy with how the platonic side of their friendship had grown since they had added the "benefits" portion, and wanted to continue with their arrangement both for that and the incredible sex. Booth had conditioned his acceptance of the whole "Friends With Benefits" idea on them being exclusive. For the first time since her parents had left, she was not afraid of an attachment, though how far the attachment should go was still something she was having difficulty deciding.

"No," Booth replied with complete honesty. He liked Cam, and to be honest if he didn't have the arrangement he had with Bones he could see himself being with Cam for a while, but he liked where he and Bones seemed to be heading and the very beneficial effects it had had on their overall friendship. "Cam hinted that she wanted to maybe try again when she saw me at the Jeffersonian last week, but I told her no."

Bones sighed in relief. It was strange to be concerned about something as ephemeral as a personal attachment, but she was. She was sure that Booth felt it, too, and would want to talk about the long term implications at some point. She hoped that he would delay that until she was ready and knew exactly what she wanted in the long term. "Why?" she asked. Always curious, and not averse to discussing matters of sex, this was not an unexpected question for either of them. Only her increasing awareness of her own emotions made it more difficult.

"I like what we have, Bones," Booth admitted. He had never really told her in words that this arrangement worked for him, though he held out hope for something more tangible in the relationship in the future, tangible being a genuine relationship, not an arrangement of sorts. "I'm a better agent having worked with you, and I consider myself a better person having a close friendship with you. The intimacy we share, even though it is only to 'relieve our urges' as you would put it, only makes all of the above better. Unless you want out of this Friends With Benefits arrangement we have, I want to keep it in place."

"I have to be honest and say I was tempted on my trip, Booth," she told him forthrightly. "There were a number of very handsome men working the dig, and I was feeling my urges building. I didn't take care of them with anyone, though. I want our arrangement to continue also."

Booth sighed in relief. "I was hoping you would, Bones," he replied. He blushed a bit. "I missed you while you were gone."

Bones smiled a wicked smile. "Me or my body?" she asked with a huskier tone, letting him know she was interested in satisfying some of those urges she'd mentioned. She knew that they had more to talk about, but that could wait, as he'd given her the answers she'd essentially been looking for.

Booth gulped audibly. Bones was the only woman he had ever know that could give such a loaded response and have him ready to offer to be her slave for life. Love slave, that is. She was also the first woman he'd ever known that could be bold, in private, and it not cause him to flinch slightly. He knew it sounded prudish to describe it that way, but it wasn't. It's just that with Bones he felt that he could be uninhibited to a large degree, and she wouldn't judge him. That was the crux of it all. He'd always felt as if he was being judged with other women, but not with Bones. Who wouldn't be somewhat skittish if you felt you were being judged on such a serious part of life?

"Both," he managed to get out as he saw her let her blouse slide of of her, leaving her in her pants and a bra. He was definitely going to have to look into being her bodyguard on these trips from now on. He'd never been so horny in all his life!

"Just let me get a shower, Booth, and then we can make up for some lost time," she said as she sauntered into his bathroom, sliding the door closed behind her and latching it.

He cursed the fact that she'd locked the door. No conserving water together today, it seemed. But she did say that she would be ready to hit the sheets once she was done washing away the grit and grime of the crime scene. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for having had the time to take a shower that morning when he'd had to go to Headquarters to make a verbal report to Cullen. He was clean and ready for action. With a smile, he rushed to his room, ripped off all his clothes, and did a quick sweep around the room to make sure that nothing incriminating, like the several pictures of Bones in a bikini he had stashed under his pillow, was left out. He was so fucking whipped! Jacking off to photos of his girl (okay, Bones isn't a girl, she's all _**WOMAN**_, but in this context Booth wasn't too worried about the proper labels, so he shrugged off the possible slight as it was only in his mind, and he wasn't about to get into a mental discussion over the use of a possessive with respect to Bones) in a bikini like he was some horn dog teenager who wasn't lucky enough to have his own porn stash was the ultimate in pathetic! When it came to Bones, though, he could live with pathetic.

"Anxious?" Bones asked from the bedroom doorway as she took in the site of a naked Booth. She had to force herself not to simply go over and throw him on the bed and ravish him.

Booth looked up, startled, and almost had the heart attack that was always threatening whenever he got to see Bones naked. There she was, leaning in a damn sexy pose against the door frame, completely naked, except for the towel her hair was wound up in.

"Let me say it again, Bones," he said in a rather ragged voice. "I _**REALLY**_ missed you while you were gone!"

Bones had her eyes focused on the magnificent cock that was on full display, hard and ready to please her. She had personally missed him during the trip, but she also could echo the intentions of the second time he'd said that.

"And I _**REALLY**_ missed you, Booth," she said, lifting her eyes to look into his to show him that she had missed the whole package, not just one specific piece. She had, actually. It had even gotten to the point that when she would find some rather interesting artifact, or bone, she would look up to tell him, only to remember that he wasn't there. She would have to talk to Angela about it to see what she had to say, though she knew what her friend would tell her, and she was beginning to move towards those very conclusions herself. For now, though, she wanted what was on offer in front of her. The physical, tangible side of her friendship with Booth. Moving forward, she stopped in front of him, running her hands up and over his torso, feeling his musculature, and enjoying the feel of him under her hands. She let her hands wrap around his neck, and pulled his head down for a kiss, letting her tongue explore the now very familiar mouth.

Booth was already lost in the kiss. And what a kiss! It was downright pornographic! He responded in kind, though. He also let his own hands wander a bit and explore the body he'd gotten to know rather well before she went on the dig. Yep. Everything was still there like it always was. As if there had been any doubt, but it never hurts to take a personal inventory. If her moans were anything to go by, Bones was in full agreement. Before he could say anything, though, he found himself flat on his back, on his bed, with a feral looking Bones crawling over him until her face was hovering just above his hard on.

Bones looked up at him with a wicked smile. "If I wasn't so turned on I'd give you a nice, slow blowjob to start the party, but instead," she said in a sultry tone, all the while still moving over him until she straddled his hips, grasping his cock in her hand and running the head along her very slick pussy, "I just want you inside me." With that she shifted slightly and sank down on him, taking him all in, groaning at the penetration. It never failed to amaze her how well he filled and stretched her. And of course she almost had an immediate orgasm as the head of his cock rubbed along her g-spot as it almost always did. She didn't give him time to respond to what she was doing, instead she took control and rapidly began sliding up and down his cock, slamming herself down on him, her clit getting plenty of attention in her doing so. Her orgasm was building to a massive explosion, and she wanted him to cum with her.

"Cum with me, Booth," she told him almost fiercely, holding his eyes with hers. She moaned as he hit her g-spot on every down stroke of her body. She couldn't take it anymore and just as she felt his cock lengthen and swell, she let out an earsplitting scream as she came, feeling him cum inside of her as she did so. While her body shook with some delicious post-orgasmic tremors, she slumped forward onto his chest, making sure that he stayed inside her pussy, using her inner muscles to massage his cock and hopefully keep him from becoming flaccid.

"Did I tell you yet that I _**REALLY **_missed you?" Booth chuckled breathlessly as he fought to catch his breath.

Bones lifted her head and grinned at him. "After we catch our breath, I expect you to show me _**EXACTLY**_ how much you missed me," she told him as she leaned her head down for a deep kiss. "Over and over again," she added. "Having only my fingers and vibrator for the last few weeks wasn't nearly enough to take care of my urges, Booth," she informed him. She felt him twitch inside of her when she said that. She smiled wickedly. "And by the feel of you, I think your hand and pictures of me in my bikini weren't enough for you," she chuckled in sincere amusement, and affection.

"Not even close, Bones," he told her as he rolled them over and leaned down for a kiss of his own. "Not even close."

_A/N: As I mentioned above, this is the first of a couple of chapters I added in order to give more depth to the final couple of chapters to the story. The next one is almost edited and will be posted the day after tomorrow. Sorry for the delay, but work has been at a frantic pace this past week. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a filler chapter since I think as this whole arrangement progresses, they would talk about more intimate subjects, and also some concerns that each have. The point of this one is that they have reached the point where questions could be asked and a more open and frank exchange could be had between them. Thank you for the great reviews on all the chapters thus far. I hope you like this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise._

Bones was enjoying a very nice dinner at her apartment with Booth. The case they'd been working on was now closed, and they were celebrating with a dinner. Normally they would go to the Diner, or Wong Fu's, but seeing as this was the week of Christmas, she had offered to make them dinner. Knowing that he liked lasagna, she had made two individual lasagnas, one vegetarian and one meat, for them. Booth had made a face at the tossed salad, but he'd ate his without a word of protest, and he'd made up for the salad by his eating most of the garlic bread she'd prepared. Now he was having a large piece of apple pie that she'd purchased that afternoon from the Diner. She herself was enjoying a dish of chocolate mousse.

The last couple of months had been very positive. The team was beginning to come together with Dr. Saroyan, though at first it had been questionable. She had her own agreement with the other woman, and so far it had worked rather well, though she did not appreciate how Dr. Saroyan was demanding that the members of her team not carry out the experiments that had made them such a successful group to begin with without express permission. It was something that she intended on bringing up to the Board if Saroyan did not back off on this point.

Personally, she was still very happy with the way things were working out with Booth and their arrangement. The time spent outside of work, and not enjoying the "benefits" side of their friendship, was very satisfying, while the "benefits" portion was still unbelievable. Booth had proven himself to be a fantastic lover, and it was only getting better as they learned each others likes, dislikes, and desires more fully. The last was what she was focused on this evening as the learning to date had been much more in the way of being in the moment, as opposed to actually talking about the subject. That was what she was hoping to do tonight. Desires and fantasies. At least a good discussion of them. But she also wanted some answers to some questions about their arrangement.

"Booth?" she asked as they made their way to her living room with a beer. They'd planned on watching a movie that night at some point.

Yeah?" he asked, feeling very comfortable right then. Bones was sitting next to him, leaning into him actually, and it was a very nice, warm atmosphere.

"Why haven't we ever really talked about our sex life?" she asked.

Booth didn't react with much surprise as he'd been preparing himself for just such a question for some time since this was Bones and she loved discussing everything. He'd also learned not to be so skittish about the subject around her, even though he was not nearly as sexually outgoing and adventurous as she was.

"Honestly?" he asked rhetorically. "You enjoy discussing everything, Bones, and I guess I figured that if you had concerns or questions, you'd ask."

"But what about your questions, or concerns?" she pointedly asked, making it clear that she considered the whole concept a two way street. She smiled inside at her own mental use, correctly, of a cliché.

"So far I haven't really had any," he replied. He took another deep drink of his beer.

"I'm trying to be serious, Booth," she said, a bit frustrated at his rather casual attitude to a serious issue. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with their sex life, but she wanted to know that it was possible to discuss it without feeling like someone was somehow doing something forbidden by bringing the subject up in a non-sex related setting. The reason she'd waited so long to even bring the subject up was because it seemed out of line somehow in light of the basic idea of a Friends With Benefits arrangement. She was moving forward a bit in her conception of their relationship, and was at least ready to admit, to herself, that this kind of conversation was a good thing.

"I am being serious, Bones," he told her with a chuckle. "When we've been together we've discussed a lot, and also what was bothering us. Nothing has really happened that has made me want to have a discussion outside of that. Is there something that's bothering you?"

"I don't know if bother is the right term," she sighed. "Maybe curious?"

He smiled at her attempts, so like her, to be as precise as possible. He didn't mind, as it was a benefit on almost all occasions, especially in the work they did, though she did take it to extremes every now and then.

"Okay. What are you curious about?" he asked.

"Everything," she answered literally. She knew what he was talking about, but she enjoyed teasing him, so she said it deadpan.

He chuckled and shook his head. "About the topic at hand, Bones," he clarified.

"How come you made exclusivity a condition of our agreement?" she asked. "I'm not upset over it, Booth, but I would like to know."

"What did you tell me you were going to do if I didn't agree to the Friends With Benefits idea?" he asked her.

She cringed a bit, though she wasn't embarrassed. She rarely got embarrassed about her sexual past and her honest sexual proclivities. She also found nothing wrong in what she had intended if he had refused. "I had planned on arranging for a male escort to see to my needs for that night," she replied.

"And what had you been trying to set up before your conversation with Angela?" he asked.

"I tried to arrange a night with one of my previous lovers who I would call occasionally for a one night, no strings, encounter," she told them, "but none of the seven men who I have relied on fairly regularly were available."

"I'm not judging you about how you've viewed sex and your sexual history, Bones," he told her calmly, though he would love to make serious judgments if it wouldn't get him killed, but it would, so he had to let it go. "But I will be very honest with you and say that to me, you're a Hell of a lot better than any of that. I can't claim to be a Saint in my own sexual history, but it really pains me to know that you could be so casual with yourself. You deserve a lot more than a one night stand, and you sure as Hell deserve a whole lot more than to pay for some young guy to fuck you for a night. I guess I wanted to show you how it could be to be with one guy, and to be able to depend on that guy for your needs."

"But the very nature of our agreement precluded a serious emotional attachment," she countered, though she was a bit humbled by his view of her. She'd known that he cared and felt she was a good person, but this showed her how much more was at the heart of his view of her.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "but can you honestly say that we've kept it at that, or that it ever was really that shallow?"

"No," she told him. "But I'm not ready to really get into that. I'm still trying to understand how I really feel."

"I know," he told her with a serious look right into her eyes.

"And that's why you haven't pushed the issue," she understood. She saw him nod in agreement. "Thank you," she told him.

"How long have you been using escorts?" he asked suddenly, not sure if he wanted to know, but it was something he'd wondered about off and on. He was like her in that he was not a believer in the idea that prostitution, _per se_, should be illegal, but he was a bit surprised that she would engage in an illegal activity. Not that he'd ever turn her in, but he wanted to understand. As they were discussing the whole issue of their sex life, this seemed the best time to ask.

"About six years," she told him. "I had submitted a proposal for a novel to a book agent, and the agent had arranged a book deal with a publisher. I was invited to a formal event, but had no date. The editor I had at the time, Monica, suggested that I hire an escort, and even gave me the name of the escort service I've used ever since. She implied, pretty strongly, that _extra_ services were available for those willing to pay. I got the impression she was a frequent purchaser of those _extra_ services."

"And you did," he surmised about that first time.

She nodded. "I arranged for a man to come to my hotel room so we could go to the event, and I asked him about the _extras_. I wasn't seeing anyone at the time, and hadn't for some time, so the idea of having a night where my needs would be seen to was rather appealing. He let me know what it would cost and I agreed," she explained. "It was a very good night, and I decided that if I was not involved with anyone and wanted to deal with my urges without the hassle of finding some willing guy at a bar, or none of my usual former lovers was available, I would utilize the service."

She could see him mulling this over, and knew that he was serious in that he was not judging her. The pedestal he seemingly put her on, though, was a difficult barrier to his acceptance of some of the more socially _questionable_ activities she'd engaged in before making this arrangement with Booth. She herself found nothing wrong with how she'd dealt with her urges, and she likely never would, though that didn't mean she didn't hope that this arrangement with Booth would possibly develop into something more, though what that more was, was what she was struggling to come to terms with.

"Is there anything else about it you would like to know?" she asked. She was willing to tell him anything he wanted to know, and he was rather open about discussing things this evening.

"I don't need a play by play, Bones," he chuckled. He'd been curious about how she had started using escorts, but he had no desire to hear about how they were in bed, or what she did with them in bed. Given that she liked to control a situation, he had a pretty good idea about that already.

"I don't know what that means," Bones replied, a bit confused.

"It means I don't need _all_ the details," he told her.

She got a mischievous grin. "But the details are so much fun, Booth," she said in a soft purr. With some of her previous lovers she'd enjoyed talking about sexual experiences, but with Booth she knew that that would not be the wisest course as he preferred their own experiences to others. Booth was no prude, she now knew full well, but she would have to talk about fantasies and desires in a more abstract fashion. She looked down and saw the beginnings of an erection stirring to life. "Besides, I have something I want to discuss with you that's more important than how I started using escorts."

"God that's embarrassing," Booth groaned in frustration.

"Why would getting an erection be embarrassing?" she questioned. She would likely never understand how a normal bodily function, or reaction, could be embarrassing for a person. The _result_ may be embarrassing, such as if he ejaculated in his pants, but not that actual erection itself.

"Because we're having a serious discussion, Bones, and I get a damn hard on from it," he said, his tension and frustration obvious. "That is just not right. It makes me feel like I'm a sex crazed pervert, or something."

"Have you participated in this conversation seriously and been honest?" she asked, knowing she needed to make a point before he got wrapped up in his own narrow focus.

"Of course," he told her. He'd never be anything less than honest if she was trying to have a serious discussion about anything.

"So getting an erection hasn't prevented you from fully participating in and contributing to the conversation?" she pressed.

"No," he replied, now knowing where she was going with this. "So you're saying it shouldn't matter whether I'm hard as a rock, or limp as a noodle so long as I'm taking the conversation seriously."

She nodded with a wicked smile. "That's right, Booth," she told him, not adding that the conversation had been having some serious effects on her, as well. "Though I can tell you that I much prefer the former as opposed to the latter state."

"Now you see, Bones," he whined in good humor, "talk like that is why I seem to have a perpetual hard on whenever I'm around you."

"And you're complaining?" she teased a bit further.

"Not when we're alone," he conceded with a chuckle.

"Is there anything that you'd like to do, sexually, that we haven't done so far?" she asked. "Or perhaps a fantasy that we could play out?"

"I don't know," he replied, a bit uncomfortable. "And as far as fantasies, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Bones. Fantasies aren't necessarily meant to be real, you know."

Here was the more skittish side of Booth that Bones was well aware of. Having learned that he wasn't a prude hadn't taken away from the reality that discussing some sexual topics made him a bit uneasy.

"Not necessarily, but they can be," she told him. "Playing out fantasies can enhance a couples sex life, Booth. Perhaps a little role playing? Or maybe having sex in a risqué location? What about one of us dressing up in a risqué outfit?"

"Is that what you want?" he questioned.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I won't lie and say that I enjoy all of that with the right person and if I'm in the mood. And then there's different experiences, too."

"Like what?" he asked, curious. They'd done a lot, but he was sure she would have some things that she liked that he wasn't really thinking of.

"Well, do you like anal sex with a woman?" she asked.

He'd had a sinking feeling that she may bring that up. "Is that something that you would like?" he asked in return.

"It's something I've enjoyed in the past, but it has to be with someone I trust, sexually, and not many men had met that standard, despite the number of men I've been with," she told him honestly. "I trust you that much, if you were wondering. It's not a necessary part of what I consider important in my sex life."

"I can honestly say that it is something that's never really interested me," he informed her.

"Then we don't have to do that," she told him. "I'm not trying to come up with a variety of things for us to do, Booth. I just want to know that we can talk about what we both want and would like to try. For example, what about a threesome? I know most guys would love to be with two women at the same time."

"Sure I've fantasized about it," he admitted. "Why? Have you been in a threesome, Bones?"

"A couple of times," she admitted. "I prefer men, sexually, but I don't have objections to being with a woman. A couple of boyfriends I've had in the past were interested in having a threesome with me and another woman and I agreed. Those times were fun, but not something that I actively seek."

"I don't know if I want anything different at this point, Bones," he said finally. "I won't say no instantly if you want to try something, but at the same time, I won't agree right away if I'm not comfortable with something. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does," she told him right away. "Like I said, I only want to be sure we can discuss things between us. I'm not trying to force anything on you, and I know you won't with me. But it is nice being able to have an honest discussion about this, isn't it?" She paused. This seemed like a good place to end the conversation now that she had accomplished what she'd wanted to. "How about we put the movie in and enjoy that this evening?" she asked. "I'd kind of like to just spend a quiet evening with my best friend."

"Sounds great, Bones," he smiled as he stood up and walked over to the DVD player.

Bones watched him as he moved across the room and not for the first time imagined this arrangement turning into a lot more. He'd been right when he said that they already had the emotional entanglements when they began this arrangement. Oddly, she didn't mind. She was still working out the implications, and what she really wanted, but she knew that she was closer now to coming to a resolution than she had been a few hours before. When he came back to the couch she settled in close and placed her hand in his. A small gesture, but an important one. One more tangible sign that the entanglements were not an impediment to happiness, both professional and personal. She looked down and saw that his erection was still there. She smiled as she wondered what he'd do if she had a bit of fun during the movie.

"Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah?" came the distracted reply as the opening credits rolled.

"Ever had a hand job while watching a movie?" she asked. The loud groan and cough as he choked on the drink of beer he'd just taken were music to her ears. She moved her hand down to him with a wide grin. "If not, you will tonight," she said as she pulled down his zipper.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bones," he said as his head fell back when she had her hand on him. He wasn't going to complain, though. He made a note to make sure that he got Angela a fabulous Christmas gift this year for giving the Bones the idea of a Friends With Benefits arrangement with him. She damn well deserved it. His mind drifted off into La La Land as he heard Bones chuckle as she began to really work on him. He decided that these conversations were a good thing.

_A/N: As I said, this was just another filler chapter to move the story along a bit more, and have the whole thing make better sense. I wanted to have this conversation between them to show the growth on both sides. For Bones it's a realization that while she may like a lot of things, sexually, it isn't necessary to do all of them to still have a satisfying, and full, sex life with her lover. She is also coming closer to realizing what she really wants with Booth. For Booth, he has grown to the point that he can discuss these things without being ashamed or embarrassed, and also that it can be beneficial. I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't write a sex scene for this chapter as I wanted to have it stand on the merits of the conversation. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_This one has some major changes in in the path of the second season. In the previous two chapters I worked to bring this story into the second season with as little change as possible to make it as seamless as possible, though there were some revisions, such as Booth never getting involved with Cam again. This chapter, the next to last one for the story, makes some changes as well, such as the reason for Booth's meltdown and shooting of the clown. We also see the character of Sully, though in commentary as opposed to a full on character in the story. This one has some serious moments, as well as a startling move forward by Bones at the end. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was worried. Deeply worried. Booth had shot the head of a clown on an ice cream truck! The last few weeks Booth had been increasingly on edge, and no matter what they did, he just wouldn't break free of whatever was bothering him. Even their sexual encounters had become much more frenzied and less _intimate_, she felt was the right word. Now he was on a leave in order to see a psychologist to deal with whatever problems were causing him to act so out of character.

That wasn't the only issue that needed to be confronted. Agent Tim Sullivan, or Sully as he liked to be called, was now her temporary partner. She'd met him on a case in Florida recently, and he had been called in to work cases with her while Booth was undergoing the evaluation. Sully was a good agent, and easy to work with, but he wasn't Booth. No one was Booth, in her opinion. But Booth seemed to be avoiding her to a degree now that he had to deal with his issues. Sully was nice, handsome, and someone she enjoyed talking with in a casual manner. That was all fine and good, but just this day he had asked her out to dinner. She was certainly no novice when it came to men, and she knew damn well that he was asking her out on a date.

A date. She hadn't been on one since well before she and Booth had began their Friends With Benefits arrangement almost eight months before. She could be rational and admit that all the non-sex related time they spent together could qualify as dating, and given where she now knew her feelings lay, she was not upset over that. There had been a recent scare when Cam had been poisoned, and it turned out that the poison had been not been meant for Cam, but her. Booth had been horribly upset over it all. She could pinpoint his growing agitation to that event, and it now made all the sense in the world. She needed to really push Booth, though, and she was concerned that doing the right thing, may have negative consequences for them personally. It had to be done, though. After politely turning down Sully's dinner invitation, she made her way over to Booth's apartment. There was no time like the present for this confrontation. She hated using Sully indirectly like this, but she had no choice.

She stood outside Booth's apartment staring at the door. The idea of forcing this issue was somewhat ironic since it had always been her that had shied away from any emotional entanglements, but if Booth wasn't so off kilter, and it wasn't for the fact that he was wanting more from their relationship, but scared after what happened to Cam (she was inwardly pleased that she had come up with a sound hypothesis as to what was going on with him), this whole confrontation wouldn't be necessary. She also knew that she would have to be extremely harsh and, to put it bluntly, cruel, in this confrontation if she was right about what was going on with Booth. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. The door opened and she saw a startled Booth, looking tired and, she had to tamp down her feelings of arousal, sweat soaked.

"Bones?" he asked. He'd just gotten home ten minutes before after having spent the day working on Gordon Gordon's little projects. Every muscle in his body ached, which had caused him to make a note to get back to hitting the gym more often. A former Army Ranger like him shouldn't be so soft as to be wore out with a little construction.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "We need to talk, Booth."

Booth sighed. "Yeah," he told her as he moved to the side to let her in. He'd known that she would come and want to talk to him sooner or later. She was a genius after all, and she had become very adept at reading him these last eight months since their "arrangement" had began. He noticed that she didn't take a seat.

"I was asked out on a date," she told him bluntly. She carefully watched his face for any reaction, and she saw it. It was hardly noticeable, but it was there. She mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want her dating, which meant he wanted their special relationship to continue, but she wanted more from it now, and she had to press to get him out of his emotional retreat.

"Who?" Booth asked. He was not surprised. Bones had to have guys asking her out all the time, but he knew she refused as she wanted to keep with him.

"Sully," she told him. The quick flash of anger in his eyes was very telling, though it was gone almost as quickly as it was there.

"Are you going out with him?" he asked.

Bones wanted to scream. It had been a polite way of asking if she wanted to end the arrangement with him. It looked like she would have to go through with her plan and really push this.

"That's up to you," she told him bluntly.

"Oh?" he asked. He was so far into his own fears that he was not really thinking of the reality of what had been happening the last few months.

"Yes, you," she said firmly. "When we began to sleep together to deal with our urges you asked for, and I agreed to an exclusive arrangement. I agreed, and I have been very happy with that aspect. Until now. You've created a shell around yourself that is very much like the one I had when we first met."

"I just have some things to deal with, Bones," he told her.

She could at least see that it was an honest reply, though it didn't tell her anything. She decided to shock the Hell out of him and see if he reacted. "Then I may as well go out with Sully," she said, turning her back on him. "You obviously don't give a damn about me anymore, and if that's the case, then I guess I need to turn to a guy who wants to be with me." She turned to him, seeing the clear pain the words caused. She decided to ramp it up a bit. "I thought you were different, Booth. I thought you were in this for something other than getting laid regularly." That got the reaction she was hoping for. Like most of their conversations, volumes were spoken in short amounts of time, letting any observers thinking that a Hell of a lot was missing in any confrontation.

"I am in it for more than that!" Booth shouted, displaying the first real emotional reaction to anything that she'd seen in quite some time.

She stepped forward and thrust a finger in his chest, pushing it hard against his pectorals. "Then why are you willing to end it all and watch while I go out and fuck someone else?" she demanded. "Is that what you really want, Booth? Knowing that I'm with some other guy letting him fuck me? Knowing I'm doing all the things to him that you love me doing to you?"

"It's what you want to do, isn't it?" he blurted out, his anger at her outburst ridding him of any common sense. The slap across his face, and her absolute rage that was showing on her face told him he'd seriously fucked up. The clenched fist at her side also let him know that she was not finished.

"You Bastard!" she let loose in as loud a voice as he'd ever heard her use. "If I wanted to fuck some other guy do you think I'd be here trying to find out what's wrong? Do you think I would have spent the last eight months being exclusive with you and really learning that it's possible to feel like I'm good enough for someone who isn't just after a piece of ass for a night? Do you really think that little of me?" she demanded, hurt at what he'd implied, whether he meant it or not. She also realized that she had finally figured out what she had been slowly approaching in her mind these last few months. She wanted more from this than a regular fuck buddy. She couldn't say she loved him, at least not yet, but she knew that's what she was feeling.

"No," he said quietly. He didn't dare say anything in a way that could be interpreted as a slight or in any way derogatory.

"Then what the hell is going on?" she asked, calming a bit. She'd known that this would probably involve some shouting, and some hurtful comments by both of them, though she hadn't planned on having, or wanting, to slap him. She saw him turn to face another direction. "Talk to me, Booth," she said firmly, but with some compassion.

"I'm scared," he admitted, hating doing so. He may try and be fair and treat everyone with the utmost respect on equal terms, but he couldn't get away from the socially ingrained gender identity patterns. He was a man, and men generally hated admitting fear. Bones could probably explain it to him in terms that were way over his head, but for him it all boiled down to the fact that he was an Alpha Male and this felt emasculating somehow.

"Scared of what?" she asked. Now they were getting somewhere. She was sure that he was about to admit what she had suspected all along.

"Of something happening to you because someone was trying to get at me," he told her. He didn't turn back to her, so he wasn't surprised when she walked around him so she was facing him.

"Booth," she said softly. "It won't matter if we're in a relationship of sorts, or just friends. Both of us are at equal risk just by being partners doing the work we do. Does it scare me that you may be hurt one day? Yes it does. I've always avoided entangling relationships because I don't want to go through the emotional upheaval of being left. I have a string of casual lovers in my past to show for that fear. But if one of us is hurt, or possibly killed because of our jobs, I've learned that that isn't being left. It's a part of life. You taught me that, Booth. My question for you, is do you want for us to move forward with _**US**_, or end it all and just go back to being friends. I want an us, Booth, but the choice is yours."

"I want that, too, Bones," he said after being silent for a long while after she finished.

"Then I guess we have a lot more talking to do," she replied, very relieved that he hadn't completely given up on them. She stepped forward and pulled his head down, giving him a kiss. It wasn't hurried or demanding, just a long, sensual kiss that showed some of the emotional investment she was making in them. She pulled back finally before it got beyond that point. "But not tonight," she told him.

"Huh?" he asked, confused, but also aroused.

"We don't move forward until you have gotten this problem resolved with your therapist," she told him. She pressed a hand on his heart. "I know what's in here," she informed him, then she moved her hand to press a finger against his forehead. "But I'm not sure about up here. When you have that cleared up, I'll be waiting."

"So no nothing until then?" he asked. He had to admit she made a lot of sense, but he was still operating in Friends With Benefits mode and in that realm Bones was a vivacious, outgoing sex goddess who was ready at any time.

Bones gave him a smirk. "No sex until then," she told him. She wanted him. Needed him actually, but she didn't want an encounter under the old rules to mar what they'd achieved tonight. It would also give her a chance to really make some changes in how she approached the issue of sex with him. Her likes and dislikes would be the same, naturally, and the fun and games would be there, but there would also be an added dimension, a sensual, loving dimension that would be needed to make this work. Those emotions took time to process and feel natural about. She wanted their next sexual encounter to have that component. It scared her, to be honest, but it also excited her just like the idea of a frenzied, passionate role playing encounter did. "But that doesn't mean we won't have time together. I want to be taken on a real date, and I want evenings in where we can talk, or watch a movie, or simply enjoy working on paperwork with all the joking and banter we've always had," she assured him.

Bones also realized that she had changed significantly in the previous eight months. She was a different person when it came to the idea of love and relationships. Part of what had made her hesitate for a moment before asking Booth to begin this Friends With Benefits arrangement was that deep inside of her mind she knew that it would likely progress to this. It had scared the Hell out of her, but she had taken a chance on it because this was Booth. She was glad she had. Not only was she now at a point where she could understand the idea of love and want a loving relationship, she had found in Booth a passionate lover who was also extremely solicitous of her wants and desires. He was certainly not the prude she had pegged him for before this had all began.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked. He really didn't want her to go right then. He had created this tension and distance between them, but he'd missed her a lot.

"Let's order dinner, and then we can eat while I discuss the case Sully and I are working on right now," she suggested.

At the mention of Sully's name he mentally cringed, but he had to be fair. Sully was a good guy and had asked her on a date, which a Hell of a lot of guys would do if given the chance. He was just glad she wanted to invest herself in this thing that they had been developing for the last eight months. He rubbed his jaw where she'd slapped him. Now if only he could get her to use that sharp wit of hers instead of her powerful right, whether closed or open hand, when she got pissed at him he'd be in great shape.

"Oh and Booth?" she said as she poked her head around the door frame of the bathroom where she was washing up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Pull a stunt like this again and I'll _**really**_ kick your ass," she told him with a smile that was half amused and half serious. She ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door.

Yeah. Definitely needed to work on safer punishments for being an ass. He chuckled, though, as he thought about the results of this particular conversation. Nah. He'd prefer her as she is. She was Bones, after all.

_A/N: I know this seemed to be a quick conversation, but I've always been intrigued at how the shows writers developed the rather silent, non-verbal communication between the characters, so I feel that such a serious conversation would have a lot of impact, while being short. I hope you all enjoyed this one. One more chapter left, and it should be ready in a few days. Happy New Year! Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_I've decided, based upon several requests, to continue this story beyond this chapter. For how many chapters, I don't know, but at least three more. Here is one that takes place the day that Booth gets cleared to go back to work after his time undergoing therapy with Gordon Gordon. Short, but fun. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was in her office working steadily on the backlog of paperwork that had steadily been increasing. It wasn't work for the FBI, but rather it was for the Jeffersonian as she had been working pretty much nonstop on cases with Sully the last three weeks. Now that the last case was finished, she had to catch up on her primary work. Sully had been disappointed that she had not wanted to go out with him, but she had explained that she and Booth were involved, so he had backed off. She wasn't sure how close he and Booth were, but there was a solid friendship between the two men, and she was pleased that Sully had not tried to act like a man who'd been rejected.

When her fingers had begun to ache with all the typing, she leaned back in her chair and stretched, letting the tense muscles loosen and get comfortable. The past month since her confrontation with Booth had been wonderful. He had decided that there was a lot of emotional issues that needed to be dealt with, and had continued on a leave of absence to get as much help from Gordon Gordon as possible. She'd been worried when Booth had extended his leave, but he had assured her that it was important. Their alone time had been quality time. They'd talked about a lot of things, and many of the hangups each had about relationships. It had been very cathartic, and had allowed her to see just how jaded she had become over the years.

The no sex rule she had imposed until he had finished with his therapy had been especially difficult to adhere to. They'd only had one slip, and it wasn't that serious of one. The other night Booth had rented the movie _American Pie_. Neither had seen it, but with the word "pie" in the title Booth had wanted to watch it. She'd thought the movie was funny, even though the humor was quite juvenile. Booth had been a fan of the humor from the start, but he had also had the typical male reaction with some of the scenes, and had predictably ended the movie, and the credits, with a hard on. Having not had him in some time, she hadn't been able to resist such prominent temptation and gave him a hand job on his couch. In some ways it had been a lot of fun as Booth kept babbling about how he wished they'd met when they were teenagers. Men were so easy. Give them a hand job and they were willing to do almost anything. She shouldn't be so casual in that attitude, though. She knew full well that when he had his hands on her working their magic, she would do almost anything for him. Despite the pleasure that previous lovers had given her, she could honestly say that no one produced the feelings and constant pleasure that Booth did.

"Hey, Bones!" she heard the most welcome voice she'd heard all day call out to her from the doorway to her office.

She opened her eyes and smiled over at him. "What are you doing here, Booth?" she asked. "I thought you had another session with Gordon Gordon."

Booth grinned like a kid in a candy store. He held up a piece of paper. "I'm cleared to go back to work, Bones," he said with an excited tone of voice. "No more sessions, and no more damn building projects for Gordon Gordon."

Her smile widened. "So that means you can go back to work?" she asked, clearly excited at the prospect. No matter how good Sully had been, no one could replace Booth.

"Day after tomorrow," Booth replied.

"How come not tomorrow?" she asked. There weren't any cases that she was aware of, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have work at his office to do after such an extended absence.

"I have something much more important to do," he said with that charm smile of his firmly in place.

Bones had an inkling of what he was getting at, and she had to hide her amusement. She wanted the same thing, but that didn't mean she had to give in so quickly. "And what's that, Booth?" she asked.

He walked over to her desk and leaned over so his face was inches from hers. "Oh, not much," he drawled. "Just something we've been avoiding until I finished with therapy."

"Not tonight, Booth," she replied, struggling to keep from smiling. "I have to be in early tomorrow and finish this paperwork so that I can have the weekend free. We're still taking Parker to the Zoo on Saturday, right?"

"Of course," Booth replied. "But Bones, it's been weeks," he pleaded.

"And on top of all that, I have a serious headache," she told him, deciding to see what he thought of her use of that famous cliché.

"A headache?!" he blurted. The look on his face must have been one for the books as she burst out laughing. "Something funny, Bones?" he asked a bit petulantly.

"The look on your face," she said with a wicked smile.

"So we do get to...you know," he asked as he looked around to the lab area to make sure no one could hear them.

She nodded. "Now that we have that whole meltdown behind us, yes," she told him, letting a heated look reach her eyes. While the last few weeks had been very good in terms of them and their long term situation, she couldn't deny that the self-imposed celibacy was not something she enjoyed, or had even wanted.

"What time will you be done?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but he wanted her as much as at any time since he'd known her.

"Well, there is a lot that I have to get done today," she said, teasing him a bit, though she honestly did have a lot to work on.

"Bones...," he almost pleaded. This was worse than trying to get her to stop working for a lunch break, and, like work, she _**loved**_ sex, so this should be a no brainer.

Bones stood up and grabbed him by the arm, leading him from her office. "Come with me," she told him as she pulled him down a hallway near her office. She quickly opened a door and pushed him in, following closely and shutting the door behind her, locking it securely. She turned to him, a feral look in her eyes as she raked them up and down his frame. "Strip," she ordered bluntly.

"Here?!" Booth said in a high pitched tone. "Now???" he was all for some fun, but at the Jeffersonian?

"Booth," she said as she unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, standing before him in her bra and knee length skirt. "I haven't had you in weeks, and I don't want to come to your apartment tonight to find you asleep on the couch. Now strip, Mister."

Booth mindlessly shucked off his shirt and shed his pants and boxers as he watched her remove her bra and then her skirt and panties. The most perfect female body in the world, in his admittedly very biased opinion, was now on full display. His proof of membership in the male sex stood at full attention.

Bones smiled as she looked at his naked form, her arousal shooting up exponentially. She knew they didn't have much time, so she turned to the wall, placing her hands flat against the surface, her body bent 45 degrees, her ass pushed out towards him, her legs parted enough to give him a full view of her pussy framed by her ass and upper thighs, her dips and curves shown off perfectly. Looking over her left shoulder, she flashed him a very lecherous smile. "There she is, Booth, wet and ready for you," she told him in a sultry tone that oozed sensuality. She'd become seriously aroused the moment he'd flashed the paperwork clearing him to go back to work. He wasn't the only one who had been wanting some serious sex the last few weeks, after all. "The question is, are you able to take care of us in the next few minutes before I have to get back to work?"

Ordinarily he would balk at a work place tryst, though he had to admit that a number of his favorite fantasies had her bent over her desk at the Jeffersonian with him pounding into her from behind. He squelched his normal reticence as this was a veritable dream come true, with a minor modification as to location, and he was ready to burst. He'd been ready to explode the second Gordon Gordon had given him his marching papers. When Bones goaded him with that line about being able to take care of her like that, he'd done the only thing any sane straight man could do. He marched right over, lined up Jr. and thrust into her with one solid stroke.

"YES!" Bones cried out as her head hung down, her breathing becoming ragged as his long, hard cock penetrated her. "Fuck me!" she demanded as she used her internal muscles to give him some serious encouragement, and no small amount of pleasure. She thrust her ass back at him in time with his thrusts.

Booth was very good at taking orders from Bones when it came to their sexual play, and this time was no exception. He thrust back and forth into her tight, wet pussy as fast as he could, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He was breathless with the exertion, so outside of his groans, he let her do all the talking. Her moans and soft cries of pleasure told him that he was definitely doing something right this fine morning.

Even though this was a fast paced quickie, Bones was loving every second of it. As usual, Booth was hitting all the right spots inside of her that even with her favorite toys took some time for her to stimulate just right. From almost the second he penetrated her, she was on the edge of orgasm, and she rhythmically clenched and unclenched her pussy around his length trying to get him to match her pace so they could cum together. It was working as she felt him lengthen and slam himself into her hard and hold it there as he unloaded inside of her, the warmth of his release soothing her as she climaxed just after, her inner muscles milking him dry. She loved how he stayed inside of her as she came down from her orgasm, and she lightly pouted as he slipped from her. She was breathing heavy as she felt him nuzzle into the back of her neck, his bare chest leaning along the length of her back. She was unsure how she was still on her feet after such a powerful orgasm. She felt their combined fluids tricking from her and onto her inner thighs, but didn't care. There was a bathroom right next to this room and she would do a quick clean up in there before heading back to her office.

"Still have a headache, Bones?" Booth teased as he got his breath back.

She chuckled as she stood up straight when he stood back from her. "Not anymore," she teased back. "Are you up for taking care of any more headaches later tonight when I get to your place?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" he said as he watched her gather her clothes and get dressed again. He got dressed under her watchful eye, enjoying how she watched him with as much concentration as she gave a crime scene, or a set of remains on the platform in the lab. "Enjoying the view?" he asked.

She smirked. "Of course," she told him. "You are superbly structured, after all, and very well endowed."

Booth preened at that statement coming from his favorite Squint. Her compliments about his physical profile were always welcome, especially when she used such adjectives as superb, or similar variants.

"Now I need to go get cleaned up and get back to work," she told him as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"What time are you coming over?" he asked as she opened the door.

"About eight?" she told him, though a hint of question was in there to make sure that was okay. She knew that he was very concerned about late hours, and while she got frustrated over it at times, she also appreciated his concern. When he nodded, she smiled. "See you then," she said as she left and went over to the bathroom.

Booth left the Jeffersonian with a bit of a bounce to his step. He wasn't so sure about the whole quickie at work bit, but he couldn't argue with the results, or his vastly improved mood. Hopping into the SUV he left to go shopping so he could make a good dinner for them. Tonight was definitely worthy of something much better than take out.

_A/N: I know that this could branch off in a couple of different ways to add a bit more for the chapter, but I wanted to do something to highlight his return to duty, but with some of the fun that being Friends With Benefits usually entails. It also shows that both are working hard to make this into something more. As I mentioned, I am working on some more chapters for this one. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_This is one that I wanted to do as it sets a very important tone that would be a part of the relationship from the nature of the work that they do, and this would be especially true now that they have admitted the feelings that they have and the step forward beyond being just Friends With Benefits. Namely that they are able to face, and deal with, traumatic events without hiding, and also that if one has difficulties it is okay for the other tpo push a bit to help come to a resolution. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones had been silent since he and the rest of the Squints had rescued her and Hodgins from the horrific situation they'd been in. He couldn't imagine the horror of being buried alive and wondering if anyone would find you in time to save you. Booth wasn't pressing, but he made sure she knew he was there and to his surprise she had not let go of him, or at least his hand, unless she was being examined by the EMT's or the doctors at the hospital. It was the silence that unnerved him, though. He was petrified that she was rebuilding her walls again, and he couldn't let her do that. He knew all too well what would happen if he let his own walls be rebuilt, and he had no desire to see her suffer similar consequences. She had shook her head no about going to her apartment, and nodded yes when he suggested his place. He let her in and she stuck to him very closely as he got them each a beer and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She curled up next to him, her body angled and pressing against his side.

"Why don't I feel anything?" he heard her whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked, though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm processing everything that is happening around me, but I don't _**feel**_ anything, Booth," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't realize that that small tear was a source of massive relief to the man sitting next to her. It showed him that she was indeed feeling, but was not sure how to process it and acknowledge it.

"What do you think you should be feeling?" he asked carefully. He was well versed in psychiatric questioning as he had been counseled many times in the aftermath of missions as a sniper, which was mandatory in most cases, but he also knew how she felt about what she termed "soft" sciences.

"I don't _**know**_!" she said harshly. She was ashamed that she was taking this out on him, her best friend, her lover, and the person who had saved her and Hodgins, but she couldn't control anything about this nightmare.

"Yes, you do," he said gently, knowing he was taking a risk. She was defensive and angry, so the emotions were bubbling to the surface quickly, but she was not there yet. He promised himself that if the chance ever arose, he would kill the Gravedigger without a seconds hesitation and would not regret it even once.

Bones started to tremble as she felt the rage building inside. She tried every technique she knew of to tamp it down, but it wasn't working. Finally she grabbed her beer bottle and hurled it across the room watching it shatter against the wall, the liquid running down the grey surface.

"I should be _**ANGRY**_!" she shouted as she jumped up from the couch and glared at him. "But I can't be because every fucking time I try and think about it I get angry at you!"

Booth had kind of expected this, so he waited for her to continue.

"I want to be angry at what happened to me and Hodgins! I want to be angry at the Gravedigger!" she continued to rant. "I want to be angry at anything that can explain how such sick, demented people can exist in the world! But what do I do?" she asked out loud. "I get angry. Angry at the one person I should be deliriously happy to be next to. The one person who didn't give up and found me. The one person who makes me happy. But instead I'm angry at you!"

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked simply, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that one. He'd felt it himself until the moment that he'd seen the small explosion that let them know where they had been buried.

The shouting had taken a great deal out of her and now all she felt was the overwhelming fatigue and the guilt at having said all of that to him. But he deserved an answer. "Almost the entire time we were buried in that car I kept telling Hodgins that you would find us. You, Booth. Not anyone else, but you. But then we were almost out of air, and we had to face the likely inevitable. At that moment I felt so alone, and it was like when my parents left all over again. I felt abandoned, and it was the worst feeling because it was you who had abandoned me. Not some casual lover or short term boyfriend, but the one person who I have always been able to count on, especially after we began to be more for each other ten months ago," she told him, the first few tears beginning to come down. "And once I got angry at you, I began to hate myself for it because I knew you would never give up. When you pulled me out, Booth, I felt so overwhelmed that you had kept on searching for us, and I felt so horrible for having thought the worst of you. I shut down and haven't felt much of anything since then, and it got me angry all over again."

He held her as she continued talking about the whole ordeal. It was going to be a while before she would be able to handle anything too serious as she was a bundle of raw nerves right then. He almost lost it when she handed him the note that she had written in case he hadn't found her before she had died. He silently read it after she had fallen asleep against him.

_Booth~ _

_I don't know if you'll ever read this, but I know you tried your best to find us. There are too many things I want to tell you that I can't on such a small piece of paper, but there is one important thing that I need to tell you. In the last ten months you have given me something that I had never thought I would have. You gave me the ability to believe that I am a person who deserves love, and that there is someone who loves me. Regardless of how much you achieve, or all the wonderful things you've done in this life, to me what you gave me makes you my hero because you saved me from myself. I only hope that in the short time we were together I made you happy and feel as loved as you made me feel. With all the love of my heart and my mind, **YOUR** Bones._

It was painful for him to think of how lost she must have felt when she decided that he wasn't going to find her in time. From a psychological standpoint, as much as he hated that term, he was forced to the conclusion that her subconscious had let her feel all of the scared, lonely feelings that her parents abandonment, and all of the continual heart aches of being left by friends and lovers over the years had produced. It did tell him something extremely important, though. During the course of their friendship, and then from the special arrangement that had brought them to this point personally, she had allowed herself to trust someone again. Not trust in the ordinary friends sphere, but the trust of someone who has real faith in another. Now that he'd saved her she was reassured, but the emotions she'd felt when she'd lost hope for a time were very powerful.

Booth gently picked her up and took her to his bedroom and laid her down and under the covers after removing her clothes. He didn't feel quite right about placing her in bed naked, but he knew that she was uncomfortable sleeping in her underwear. He quickly shed his clothes, though leaving his boxers on, and slipped into the other side of the bed. Almost as if she sensed his coming into the bed she rolled over and curled against him, holding him tightly. He wound his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well. His last thoughts were of finding and killing the Gravedigger for doing this.

_A/N: I wanted to do something that allowed us to see them deal with a traumatic event now that they've progressed beyond the original arrangement and are now a couple. The Gravedigger incident was perfect for that and I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I will be bringing this one back to the smuttier side of things for the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story to date. Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_There were some filler chapters I could have written to add to this overall story, but I finally decided to stick with what I had originally written when I first write this story before I began adding different sections in between the original chapters. This chapter follows canon insofar as Booth arrests Bones' father, and Hodgins and Angela's wedding is derailed. The rest is my own take on the aftermath of that in the framework of the _**Friends With Benefits**_ story. I hope you all enjoy this one, though it is not the sex scene that usually is within this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was not feeling so hot right at the moment. After last nights arrest of Max, he'd been trying to hide the rather painful "battle wound". Women may rightly complain about the pain of child birth, and he was not about to dispute that, but he'd defend to the death any man's honor if he was complaining of a direct shot to the cajones. At the very least his were bruised up and he was a hurting unit. He could tell that Bones had been looking at him in a concerned way all afternoon at the non-wedding reception, especially when they were dancing, so he knew she would confront him once they got back to her place.

In the time since the harrowing experience with the Gravedigger she had spent time talking with him and Gordon Gordon. It had helped, and even though she still clung to her very deep skepticism about psychology and constantly reminded Gordon Gordon of her belief that it was nothing more than a soft science at best, she was still continuing with the therapy. His own anger at the Gravedigger had yet to subside in any appreciable way, but he wasn't still chomping at the bit to go and find the sick fucker anymore. If the chance ever came up to snipe that bastard he would take it, but he wasn't actively seeking it. He'd spoken at length about it with Gordon Gordon and was more comfortable with the range of emotions that the whole episode had thrust upon him.

"Alright what's wrong, Booth," Bones said immediately after they walked into her apartment and she had closed and locked the door. Ever since the Gravedigger incident she had been more aware of safety concerns, and always locked her door. That had made Booth much happier as he had always badgered her about not locking her doors.

"Max and I got in a fight when I arrested him," Booth admitted. "He said he couldn't just go peaceably, even though he wanted to be arrested for exactly what I told you at the wedding."

"And you think I'd be angry over that?" she asked.

"No," Booth very reluctantly said. "I got in a good shot and he conned me in as if he had conceded, but when I got close he hit me with a straight jab square in the balls."

The woman in her wanted to burst out laughing, but the more clinical mind prevailed. "Have you been having headaches or any dizziness? Nausea even?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"A trauma to the testicles can bring about a clot, Booth, and can easily break off," she explained. "It can be very serious, and can also be easily misdiagnosed as the symptoms can be similar to other problems, such as meningitis."

His eyes widened. "No, nothing like that, except for the initial pain and nausea when the boys were nailed," he told her. "But that's normal."

"I will take your word for that," she smirked. "I assume that they are rather tender?"

"Oh, you can safely assume that, Bones," he said with an eye roll.

She went into the kitchen and brought them each a beer and then sat down next to him on the couch. "I imagine Hodgins' bachelor party wasn't much fun for you last night the, after you got there from processing," she teased, now pretty sure he was alright. There were a lot of things she needed to think about regarding her Father, but for now she wanted to focus on Booth.

"That was no bachelor party, Bones," Booth chuckled. "Unless you call a bunch of guys in groups drinking beer and playing cards or shooting the breeze a bachelor party."

She arched a brow. "No strippers? No pornos? That doesn't sound too much like what I would imagine Hodgins' coming up with for a bachelor party," she mused.

"Evidently Hodgins met Angela's Dad the other day and the guy scared the shit out of him," Booth laughed, personally thinking it would have been great to meet Billy from ZZ Top. He himself wasn't a big fan of the whole stripper/porno bit at bachelor parties anyway, so it didn't bother him. "Then Angela insisted that he invite her Dad to the bachelor party. Jack made damn sure nothing happened at that party that could remotely upset the man."

"Angela had a pretty wild bachelorette party," Bones said simply as she took a sip of beer.

"Oh?" Booth asked, his curiosity now aroused, and he was damn sure she said that the way she did on purpose.

"It was at the new male strip club downtown," Bones told him.

"I didn't need to hear that, Bones," he told her. The idea of her going to a party and ogling nude, or semi-nude guys was not one of his fonder thoughts, to put it mildly.

"Then we went back to her place to drink and had a toy party," Bones continued, knowing she was driving him nuts.

"_**TOY PARTY**_?!" he bellowed.

"Down boy," she calmed him with a hand on his forearm. "It was like a Tupperware party, but for sex toys instead. What did you think it was? A group of women masturbating together with their favorite toys after seeing hot, young, naked men on stage all evening?"

"Those are two images I didn't need, Bones," he groaned, his nuts throbbing some more.

Bones laughed. "You did!" she said, very amused. Then she noticed how uncomfortable he was just sitting there and knew that it wasn't from arousal. "Strip," she ordered him firmly.

"What?" Booth asked, startled at the directive. Oh, he didn't mind the idea of being naked for Bones, but they hadn't been talking about sex in a specific way.

"I'm not talking about us having sex tonight, Booth, but you're obviously very uncomfortable and I would like to see if there may be more damage to your testicles than mere bruising," she told him in a slightly clinical fashion.

"God this is humiliating," he muttered as he stood and dis as she told him. He kept his shirt on, though it was now unbuttoned, and removed his tuxedo pants and boxer shorts, standing there in his glory in front of her.

As always when she saw his naked manhood Bones unconsciously licked her lips. He was so damn perfect she always had to hold herself back when the timing was all bad for what she really wanted. His being injured _**there**_ made this definitely the wrong time. He was flaccid, though he was very slightly engorged, so he was a bit thicker than normal when soft. She lifted his shaft and visually inspected his testicles, noting the visible bruising. She gently used her free hand to cup and feel his testicles. They were swollen, and it was a swelling that was not from arousal. Nothing too severe, but definitely painful. Given the amount of bruising and swelling, she was surprised he was as docile as he had been. His time as a sniper and the ignoring of physical stimuli must be kicking in, she reasoned to herself. Seeing that he didn't react any differently than she expected from a _minor_ injury in that area, she sighed in relief.

"While there is obvious damage, it's nothing more than the bruising that one would normally expect from such an injury," she told him finally, reluctantly removing her hands from him.

"Thank God," Booth breathed easy. She'd scared him a bit with all that stuff about misdiagnosis of the extent of injury.

"Zach told me at the reception that he's going to Iraq," Bones said as she watched him put his pants back on. Ordinarily she would be well into a sexual encounter with Booth in his current state of undress, but she knew that wasn't going to happen with him injured like that.

"He talked to me," Booth replied as he sat back down, a bit gingerly, beside her.

"Did you try to talk him out of it?" she asked. She had recommended Zach, because he was qualified, but she had not expected him to accept, and she felt he was not ready for something like that. She herself had been asked first, and she had refused. She was not going to be doing any such jobs for the government anymore as she did not want to be apart from Booth like that when the danger was so high. Her only exception would be if Booth was able to go with her, which the government had explicitly said not to.

"No," Booth said very carefully. He was treading on thin ice as he knew that Bones would not like it that he had told Zach that he should do what he felt was right.

Bones tried to reign in her sudden flash of anger. Of anyone she would have expected Booth to see the potential harm that such a course of action could have on someone such as Zach. "Why not?" she asked when she could say it without sounding in anger.

Booth was very adept at reading Bones and he knew she was angry. He couldn't blame her. He knew how much Zach meant to her, and she wanted to do for Zach what he himself did for her. "He came to me at the wedding and asked me what it felt like to get shot, Bones," he revealed. "I asked him why he was even asking me such a thing and he showed me the letter he got from some nameless asshole from DoD saying that the President was requesting his help. He told me that he was asking me about it because I know more about duty and personal honor than anyone he knows."

Bones couldn't argue with that, as she felt the same way about Booth. It was something that she admired and respected about him beyond compare. "He's not ready for something like that, Booth," she said softly. In her minds eye she was remembering all of the horrid examples of the brutality that mankind can inflict in the name of some cause that gets lost in the annals of time.

"No one ever is the first time that see all of that, Bones," Booth replied just as softly. "I wasn't, and I'm still fighting my own personal demons from my time in the military. Can you honestly say you were ready to work on the remains in a mass grave the first time you did so? Or the time after that, or the one after that?"

"No," she reluctantly admitted.

"And Zach isn't ready for this," Booth continued. "But he's going to learn something very valuable, Bones."

Bones looked at him curiously. She asked a silent question with a raised brow.

"He's going to learn the cruel reality that the real world isn't some sterile lab with all the best equipment and theories to go by," Booth explained. "He's going to learn the incredible compassion and care that you give to the victims we deal with everyday, and why it's so important. It won't be an academic exercise for him anymore, Bones, and it won't be another opportunity to please his teacher. That's the piece of the puzzle that you found by going out in the field, both here and also around the world. He needs to do this to become the kind of Forensic Anthropologist you believe him capable of becoming."

"I thought you didn't like Zach," she replied when she had recovered from such a deep comment. She'd honestly never thought of it in such a way.

"I never said that, Bones," Booth told her. "Zach is different, and I don't hang out with him, or socialize, but that doesn't mean I don't like him. I like Hodgins and I don't hang out with him very often, either. Angela, too, for that matter."

"I'd do more than just knee you in the balls if you did hang out with Angela, Booth," she warned him good naturedly.

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled, at the same time wincing at the thought of what she'd really do to him if he did hang out with some other woman, especially such a good friend as Angela.

"I think I'm going to be staying in the lab more for a while," she informed him suddenly.

"What?" he asked. This sudden announcement startled him.

"I'm going to have to find a replacement for Zach, eventually, but I'm not ready to do that yet, so I need to be at the lab more so the work there doesn't fall behind," she explained. She knew he would see right through that and know that she was not comfortable right then working in the field without Zach in the lab to back them up with the rest of the team. It was a small distinction from the argument she had given him, but it was genuine.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, but knowing that she would not budge from her position, and she would tell him her real issue when she was ready.

Bones clasped his hand in hers and looked at him directly. "I do have something I want to ask you, though."

Now it was Booth's turn to raise his brow in question.

"What do you think about possibly moving in with me?" she asked, her bottom lip pressed in between her teeth in nervousness. She had never had anyone live with her, outside of her abortive relationship with Peter just before she'd began working with Booth on a regular basis. That experience had not been a good one, so she had been very hesitant about asking Booth to live with her, despite how much of a forward momentum their relationship had taken on since their confrontation when Booth had needed therapy and Sully had asked her out.

Now that was one that Booth had not been expecting at all. Bones was just now getting very comfortable with the idea that they were in a genuine relationship and not just relieving their urges as Friends With Benefits. Now she was asking him to move in. He had no objections to the idea, but he needed to make sure that she was ready for that.

"Are you sure you're ready for something like that?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Bones, I am, but that's not really the issue," he pointed out. "You're very independent, and enjoy your privacy, even with our relationship. I don't want to do anything that may damage what we already have."

His concern told her that she was right in making this move. He wouldn't let any issues or problems harm their relationship. He was the kind of person she wanted to live with and gain the more intangible joys of life from. It felt right, and the timing was as good as it could be. She had been angry about Zach, but instead of having a massive fight over it, which would have happened with anyone else, they had discussed it. It was finally time to go with her gut.

"I'm ready, Booth," she told him finally. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I think we're both ready for this."

"The I guess we have a project over the next couple of weeks," he smiled his charm smile at her.

She smiled back, but a sultry one. "And when those balls of yours heal, we have some catching up to do," she informed him. "Say christening every room of _**our**_ home?" she teased.

"I could kill your Dad for putting the boys out of commission," Booth groaned.

Bones got a wicked look in her eyes, and her smile just screamed evil. "Lucky for me you have exquisite hands and a spectacular tongue, hmm?" she said as she stood up and held out her hand. "Come with me, you bad boy. You've got some work to do."

Booth let himself be led merrily into her bedroom. He was pissed that he couldn't do anything with Seeley Jr. that night, unless he wanted a very excruciatingly painful experience, but he could ignore all that if he could play with that incredibly HOT body that Bones had. The best part was that she reserved it all for him, and had for nearly a year now. How could a guy get so lucky as to develop a relationship with someone so perfect? He didn't know what he'd done, but he wasn't about to change now. Now it was time to enjoy a bit of dessert. Yum!

_A/N: Sorry about no sex scene in this one. That will be the next chapter when they get to christen the rooms of _**their**_ home. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story despite the delays once I began to add sections to the original fully written piece. I hope that the lack of a sex scene didn't deter you as I felt that this chapter was important to the overall story. Gregg._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the new chapter for this one. I had debated finishing a chapter of Facing Fear first, but the response to the last one on this was so great, I decided to write one more before doing the final edit of a new Facing Fear chapter. And now without further adieu, here is the moving in/christening chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Seeley Booth was looking into a bin marked "Throwaway" in big letters on the side. It wasn't so much how full the damn thing was, but rather one particular item on the top of everything else that was drawing his attention. His Beer Hat. His best bath buddy. His oasis. His best personal creation. Then something cruel and mean spirited happens. And does that something have a name? You bet it does. Bones. And does poor little Seeley stand up to Bones and demand his Beer Hat's rights to equal coexistence? Nope. Poor little Seeley caved. Boy did he ever cave!

_**The Evening Before**_

Seeley Booth was in high Heaven. Three rooms christened in one evening, and now he was in the bathroom getting ready to add his contribution to the Royal Throne Room: his beloved Beer Hat. There it was! He gingerly opened the box that he'd specially prepared for it's move into Bones' apartment. Excellent! It was intact and ready to continue providing valuable and incredibly important service. After that and a couple of minor masculine necessities had been put away it would be time to christen the absolutely sinful luxury bath tub. The shower could wait until tomorrow morning. Who would have ever thought that him moving in would get Bones so hot? He sure hadn't, but her wild and insane performance in each of the christened rooms had sure shown him that she was more turned on than he could ever remember her being.

"_What is that?!_"

Uh oh. That didn't sound like a good thing. It wasn't the "_Wow that's pretty creative!_" he'd been expecting to hear. Nope. It had the ring of "_That is not going in my outrageously expensive luxury bathroom!_" to it.

"It's my Beer Hat Bones, and if you're really nice to me I'll even let you use it," he said with his best charm smile grinning wildly at her.

"Why would I ever wear such a ridiculous apparatus?" she demanded, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

"So you don't have to suffer with warm beer while you take a bath, Bones," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't drink beer when I'm taking a bath, Booth," she told him, matching his rather patronizing tone.

"Well now you can," he responded, looking down with pride on his creation. "And I'm sure we can modify it slightly to hold wine."

"Get rid of it," she ordered.

Booth looked as if he had been seriously scandalized. "I can't have heard you right, Bones," he said, his head trying to come up with some other explanation.

"GET. RID. OF. IT!" she said slowly, and one word at a time, punctuated with a glare after each word.

"I'll keep it in the closet," Booth countered.

"No," Bones said as she leaned back against the sink, her arms crossed over her chest.

"In the storage locker," he pressed. He really wanted his Beer Hat. He knew that moving in with someone entailed sacrifice and compromise, but come on! The was the Beer Hat she was talking about! The next thing you know she'll be trying to get rid of his library of carefully collected and preserved **Graphic Novels**.

"No," she repeated.

"The SUV!" he said with triumph. Now that was one sanctuary she couldn't control.

"Not if you want to see me naked again in this lifetime," she told him smugly, and while she said this she slowly lifted her t-shirt, showing him that she hadn't put her bra back on after the last round of christening.

"You don't have to be naked to have sex, Bones," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, though he was mentally preparing himself to say goodbye to his beloved Beer Hat. When it came down to a contest between having sex with Bones again, or his Beer Hat, Bones won hands down. It really was no contest, and not just for the naked, sweaty sex, either. They were in a good place in their relationship, he realized. They could have a very serious point of contention, and yet still find a humorous way to "discuss" it. It showed just how much they had grown in the last year or so since they made the original agreement.

"Did I also mention that that includes any kind of sexual contact, up to and including groping, petting, and oral contact of any kind?" she mentioned sweetly, lowering her t-shirt, cutting off the view of her breasts.

Well that sure took the wind out of his sails, no matter how much he knew she couldn't get enough of the magnificent specimen that was his highly evolved, perfectly symmetrical male body.

"Now how can this possibly be fair, Bones?" he asked, his eyes still riveted to her now covered breasts. "I mean, you have all that obscene statuary and all I want is one simple Beer Hat. Where's the logic in that?"

Bones was amused at his attempt to logically save his ridiculous hat. "Those are very old artifacts of fertility deities, Booth," she explained with a smile. "Are you seriously trying to compare priceless artifacts with your Beer Hat?"

"Are you seriously trying to compare old statues with oversize dicks to something useful like the Beer Hat?" he parroted back in reverse, knowing he'd already lost. Oh well, he would think of ways to get back at her. Fun ways, but he would get even somehow.

Bones knew she'd won, so she was now able to tease and have her fun. "At least you and the statues have something in common," she remarked.

"Oh?" he asked, not really paying too much attention as he was watching as she drew them a bath, her body moving with almost sinful beauty.

She straightened up and turned to face him with a smile. "You each have big dicks," she informed him.

Booth laughed. He moved close to her and reached for her t-shirt, but she stopped him. "What?' he asked, a bit confused.

"No fun until that hideous thing is out of this bathroom and in the front room for disposal," she told him, a glint in her eye telling him she was serious.

"Damn," he muttered as he took the box and deposited it in the living room where the "Throwaway" bin was. He quickly made his way back to the bathroom and gasped at the sight of a very naked Bones stepping into the bath, her whole body moving gracefully.

Bones sighed as she settled back into the bathtub, the hot water soothing her tired, but aroused, body. Their "christening" activities had been extremely vigorous that night, and she was feeling it. That didn't mean that she was finished with "christening" for the evening, as she very much wanted to have a bit more fun here in the tub, and also a little later on in the new King sized bed that had been delivered that afternoon. The gasp from the doorway added to her excitement and she turned to see her lover watching her appreciatively. The bulge in his jeans was very noticeable and she licked her lips in silent appreciation. She had always loved well endowed men, and Seeley Booth was perfectly endowed for her tastes in her opinion.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, her brow arched.

"Do you have to ask?" he remarked rhetorically.

Bones watched as he slowly removed his clothed. Her eyes took in the entire picture of that perfect body as it was revealed to her. His well defined chest narrowing to his abdominals and further down to what she really wanted to gaze at. He rarely did a slow strip for her like this, but tonight he was giving her a show. She'd been to plenty of male strip shows with Angela, both nude and semi-nude, but Booth always outshined those young hard bodies in her opinion. Her eyes widened in glee as he turned around showing her that wonderful ass of his as he pulled down his pants and boxers, showing himself off in his naked glory.

"Get that perfect ass of yours in here right now," she growled in a soft, feral tone. As he turned she chuckled at the sight of him already fully hard and ready for her. "Very nice," she purred as he walked over and got in, settling behind her, his hard length pressing between her ass cheeks and up her lower back. She shifted her hips a bit, loving the feel of him back there. She leaned back against his chest, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts, squeezing gently to give him a hint. She moaned as he continued to knead the pliant mounds.

For the next half an hour she let him give her a gentle, caressing massage along her front, and then he used a soft sponge to wash her, taking away the grime of a long day. They often took showers together, but only rarely took baths together. That was definitely going to change, she told herself as he dipped his hand down to her swollen and throbbing pussy, teasing her without mercy.

"If you ever want to leave the FBI you can be my permanent masseur and body washer," she purred in appreciation of his ministrations. She could feel herself spiraling towards an orgasm.

"I better be your only masseur and body washer from now on, Bones," he whispered in her ear in a sexy tone.

"You have been for the last year," she groaned as she felt a slight tremor course through her. She was close, and she could feel his hard cock pulsing, letting her know he was close, too. She quickly turned around and with a wicked flash of her eyes she straddled him, placing the head of his cock at her entrance. "Don't think this means I'm done with you for the night, as I expect a very _**thorough**_ performance when we get out of here to christen the new bed," she told him as she sank down on his length, rotating her hips so he pressed against her engorged clit deliciously. Taking full charge of this round, she rapidly sloshed up and down on him in the water, loving the feel of him stretching and filling her. Like always he was able to hit her g-spot on every thrust into her, and her orgasm built to a fever pitch almost instantly.

"Fuck, you're insatiable, Bones," he said in a loud exhale, unable to do more than lean back and enjoy what she was doing to him.

She moaned loudly and managed to croak out "You're just now noticing?" She sped up her movement and felt him lengthen just as she exploded, his explosion right behind her as he let loose deep inside of her, the warmth of his cum soothing her as she came down from her release. She slumped against him, almost breathless. They lay there in the rapidly cooling water, catching there breath. Finally she lifted her head and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go christen our bed?" she asked, loving the incredulous look on his face.

"You're incredible, Bones," he said with a satisfied chuckle.

"I know," she said in a very sexy drawl. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "And so are you," she told him.

_**The Present**_

Booth was still remembering the night before, namely the very vigorous christening of the bed, and then the rather exciting christening of the shower that morning just a little while ago. He was also silently contemplating the fate of his Beer Hat as he felt two very smooth, sexy arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"In a nondescript box, in the back of the closet where I can't see it, and you can use it once a month when I am not here," she told him in a sexy tone that also spoke of how worn out she was, not only from the rather impressive number of christenings they had managed the day before, but also the effort of the move.

"Really?" Booth asked in delight as he turned in her arms and looked down at her.

"After your performances yesterday, and then that fabulous shower wall fuck, how could I not compromise when it comes to _**our**_ home?" she replied with a wink.

"You played me?!" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," she said with a sexy smile as she pulled out of his arms and let her loose robe slide off of her, revealing her completely naked body. "Now how about giving me some very good reasons to not get rid of those silly comic books," she told him as she turned and made her way back to the bedroom, a very exaggerated and sexy sway to her perfect ass.

"_**Graphic Novels**_," he defended instantly. "And they're not silly."

"_Prove it, Boothy_," she called out from the bedroom.

Booth puffed out his chest and strode to the bedroom, ready to do some more sexual battle. "Damn right I'm going to prove it, Bonesy," he muttered as he rounded the corner into the bedroom. No one gets between him and his _**GRAPHIC NOVELS**_!!!

_A/N: I wanted to inject some humor into this one as the last chapter was a serious one, and also I wanted to go into the difficulties, in a humorous way, of moving in with someone, whether a lover or a new spouse. Compromise is the key, and Booth and Bones have found their perfect mode of compromise in keeping with the whole _Friends With Benefits_ model. The next chapter will deal with Booth's difficulties of her not going into the field now that Zach is in Iraq. I hope you all enjoyed this fun interlude. As always I thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments. All the best, Gregg._


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the positive feedback on this story as it has evolved from what I originally wrote out to this lengthier and ongoing story. In this one Booth is dealing with the pitfall of Bones not going out into the field and also not having had Zack rethink his decision to go to Iraq. I hope you enjoy it. It's not a long one, but I think important to the story. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was sitting in the living room of the apartment that he and Bones now shared drinking his beer and watching the news. It had been a long day, and as per usual these days, Bone had gone to bed. Alone. He sighed. The first couple of weeks after they had moved in together it had been a marathon sex fest. Then not going out into the field had gotten to her, although she refused to go back on her original intent, and the fact that Zack was not in the lab was depressing her even further. She'd become more and more withdrawn from him, though they still had lunch everyday together, and their evenings at home were pleasant, but she always went to bed by herself and he was stuck fending for himself. Definitely not what he'd had in mind when they had decided to move in together. Taking his plate and beer bottle into the kitchen, he shut everything down for the night and went to bed.

Bones knew he was coming into the room without opening her eyes and looking. Her mood was still the same as it had been for weeks now, but she also couldn't deny that this was becoming a problem. If she was completely honest she knew that this wasn't Booth's fault. He'd had good reason not to intervene with Zack. She also had to admit that her staying in the lab was not his fault either, as she just couldn't justify in her own mind leaving the lab without the expert secondary work of Zack to make sure that the work was being done correctly. None of it was Booth's fault, but she seemed to be taking it out on him. It was time to talk. She rolled over to face him when he got into bed beside her.

"Booth?" she asked, startling him.

"Yeah," he sighed. He hoped that she wasn't going to argue. It seemed whenever either of them tried to have some quiet time, the other wanted to talk and it degenerated into an argument about something.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He knew full well what she was talking about, but he wanted her to articulate it.

"That I'm not going into the field," she explained. "That I'm distant at home."

"No," he admitted. "I'm frustrated, but not angry. I understand, Bones."

"I wish I did," she told him.

"You do," he needled. She was brilliant, and she knew more than she let on. All she needed was an occasional nudge to get things to the front of her mind.

"Are you turning into Sweets?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Are you saying you would be in bed with Sweets?" he asked, a smile on his face, too.

Bones gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Don't even joke about something like that!" she told him firmly. "I don't like being like this, Booth," she said after a moment.

"You can't help how you feel, Bones," he told her, rolling on his side to face her. "It's just there. But you _**are**_ letting it affect us outside of work. I know you didn't like that I didn't try and convince Zack that he shouldn't go, but there wasn't anything that I could have done. He honestly believed all that sanctimonious, bureaucratic BS that the President had personally requested his assistance. The President hasn't ever heard of Zack, but Zack doesn't know that."

Bones thought about that and then asked a question she'd wondered about for years. "Why did you join the Army?" she asked. She sat up and shuffled closer to him, letting him know she really wanted to talk, not argue or bicker.

Booth sighed. He'd known that at some point she would eventually ask him about that. Not that he minded telling her, but there were a lot of deeply felt emotions over his service that to this day he still had trouble dealing with. "Two reasons, really," he said finally.

"Serving your country?" she asked curiously. She wanted to understand what would make Zack want to go to do the work that he was going to be doing, even though it was vastly different from what Booth had done in the military.

"That came much later, Bones, when I saw what was happening out there in the world, and later on when I needed some tangible reason to believe that my work as a sniper was important," he replied.

Almost unconsciously she settled closer to him, knowing how guilty he felt over the lives he had taken as a sniper. He wasn't the same man she had met nearly three years before, but then again nothing could erase such feelings completely, cosmic balance sheet or no.

"The main reason was Pops," he told her, making reference to the man he'd introduced her to a couple of weeks before the aborted Hodgins/Montenegro wedding. "He always told such great stories about being in the military that I wanted to have those kinds of good memories since I had such a shitty childhood. The only problem was that what wasn't included in Pops stories was that for every good memory and story to be told, there were any number of horrible memories and experiences when you go to war. I found out the hard way. The second reason was my Old Man. I wanted to be able to shove it in his face one day that I was somebody, no matter how hard he tried to fuck my life up by being a colossal fuck up as a Father."

"Do you regret having been in the Army?' she asked.

"No," he said firmly. "I regret what I was asked to do in the Army, but I don't regret serving my country in the military. It made me who I am and solidified the values I was taught by Pops and really believe in now. I can't regret that, Bones, no matter how much guilt I have."

"Will Zack have a difficult time when he comes back?" she asked. She felt ridiculous asking such a question since she knew from her own experiences how difficult it really was, despite the brave front she projected and the clinical science she hid her emotions behind.

"Everyone has a hard time coming back from a war zone, Bones," Booth told her quietly. "Some are able to deal with it better than others, is all. I didn't deal with it all that well, as my continued presence at Gambler's Anonymous and my Poker Chip are pretty solid evidence of."

"You never told me you still went to meetings," Bones commented. Not angrily, or derogatorily, just out of curiosity.

"Not often anymore, but a couple of times a month," he explained. "It never seemed terribly important since we started working together."

"I don't understand," Bones told him.

"I was really messed up about a lot of things, Bones," he tried to make her understand. "My time as a sniper, Rebecca rejecting my marriage proposal, not being able to be a regular presence in my sons life. It was all too much. Then I met you, and a year later we started working together. For the first time in a long time I had something to look forward to, and I felt like I was making a real difference. The urge to gamble fell off until I only need to go to a meeting a couple of times a month, and that's mainly to remind myself that no matter what, I'll always be a gambling addict."

"I keep you from gambling?" she asked, startled.

"Pretty much," Booth admitted. "I don't expect that to make much sense, Bones, but for me it's true. That's all I need to know."

Bones was silent for a while as she took all that in. It was deep, and a bit frightening. No one had ever voiced such confidence, and trust, in her before. Oh sure, professionally people had, but never personally. The stirrings of emotion that had been developing this past year since they had began the Friends With Benefits agreement, and how it had transformed since that time, began to take hold and she was feeling overwhelmed. It was a comfortable, but also uncomfortable, feeling. She decided to deflect it for now until she could think about it.

"When Zack gets back, would you be willing to help him deal with his issues?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure what I'll be able to do, but I can make sure he has the help he needs if it's beyond me," Booth told her. He was still, after all this time, uncomfortable around Zack. He'd been humbled at the kids estimation of him at the wedding, but the connection was still not strong.

"I'm still not sure if I can go in the field until Zack comes back," she told him, still a bit nervous.

"Bones," Booth said in a calm, compassionate tone. "Whether you go out in the field or not is entirely up to you. I may not like it, but I do understand. All I ask is that you don't shut me out when we're away from work. We have something really special here, Bones, but it takes both of us to make this work."

"I think I can do that," Bones promised. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never gonna happen, Bones," he assured her. He pulled her with him as he rolled back on his back, letting her lay across him like she almost always did when falling asleep. A few moments later he could tell she'd fallen asleep and he sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs thanking him for letting Bones make a step forward so they could deal with this whole set of issues surrounding Zack and their impact on their relationship. Within moments he himself was asleep.

_A/N: This chapter has been written and rewritten a number of times, and while I am still not happy with it, I think it's about the best I can do on it. I think that it is an important issue in the relationship as I've developed it through tying in elements of the continuing series from the moment the story started. I hope all of you agree. Thank you for your patience and continued interest. I hope to have more soon. Gregg._


End file.
